Anjana Khauf
by Palak96
Summary: sometime he is afraid of himself.. its toughest... because he can't get rid of himself.. but is it really him?.. confuse ho gaye na.. beep in..
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi friends.. how r u? hope fine.. here me back with another.. duo story.. this story will be work of me and my kitty di :) hope u all like this…**

**Abhijeet got down from his car and was about to enter his home when his next door neighbor said **sir aap aab..

**Abhijeet nodded tiredly.. already his mind is stressed due to things going on now a days..**

"per sir aap to adhe ghante pehle hi uss dukan se bread liya kaha case ki wajase tired hai jaldi gher jake toast khake sona hai..."

**This again triggered the uncomfortable feelings in abhijeet**

**He turned to face the neighbor with **"aapne mujhe adhe ghante pehle mujhe dekha tha..."

**Neighbor.. asked.. in confusion.. **han.. kyu?

**Abhijeet instead of answering.. kept another question in front of him.. **aapne mujse baat ki thi?

**Neighbor found something strange.. **"jee.. per sir aap aise ajeeb baatein kyu ker rahe hai?

**Abhijeet: **haan.. nahi kuch nahi..

**Neighbor pov:** inhe kya hua hai? aise ajeeb bartav kyu kar rahe hai.. inhone mujhse baat ki thi toh.. inhe pata kaise nahi.. aise kaise… aur ajeeb.. baat hai yeh… abhie toh aaye they.. phir dubara.. aa gaye.. shayad beech mei gaye hongey….

**He opened his door and entered his house hurriedly and started to mummer.. **

"isne bhi dekha mujhe.. per mein mein to beach pey tha na?"

**he nodded unmindfully**

"ager koi aur hota to baat kerke samjh jate na... fir mein hi tha.. per beach ka wo chae wale... kya mein sach mai"** he paused for a while.. and something started to come in his mind.. **"haan.. uss din coffee house mei daya ne bhi.. wo to galti nahi ker sakta mujhe pehchan ne mei.. fir mein sach mei.."

**He sat down on the sofa clutching his hairs tightly... then got up went to the dining table.. a jug was present there.. which contained.. amount of water.. just enough.. to splash.. it.. he splashed that water on his face and started pacing up and down the hall then he hears his phone ringing… so he goes into the room.. he picks up the call.. **hello.. nahi.. mujhe kuch nahi chahiye pareshan maat kiya karo faltu ki call karke… **(in anger) **

**He cuts the call.. and comes back to the hall… and stops at his place.. immediately after seeing.. someone.. who was standing there in front of him… they person was exactly same as abhijeet.. whom we call "**humshaqal**"**

**Abhijeet said.. **kaun ho tum.. tum koi aur ho.. mein nahi

**He moves forward to touch but humshaqal smirks.. so he steps back**

"kyu Senior Inspector Abhijeet darr gaye?"** the humshaqal.. said.. teasingly.. **

**Abhijeet stares at him… and speaks.. asking many questions…**

"kaun ho.. kyu ker rahe ho.. rocky hona? haan.. nahi rocky to marr.. koi aur? fir serf yea sab kyu.. ager terrorist yea koi gang hota toh information mangte nikalte per tum.. kuch nahi.. fir.."

**The humshaqal raises his eyebrow** hmm to kaafi socha tumne mere bareme... mein tum hu

**Abhijeet asked confusingly.. **mein.. per tum mein kaise.. **His headache is increasing.. he jerk his head.. two times… then again looked at the humshaqal… The humshaqal takes two step forward.. but abhijeet takes back steps.. **

**Humshaqal spoke.. **Mujhe khatam karna cahte ho? ki kabhie mai tumhari jindegi mei na ayu?

**Abhijeet said.. Instantly.. **"Haan haan chahta hu mein tum dur ho jao mere jindegi se.."

**Humshaqal.. said.. **fir karo.. karo khatam... karo..

**Abhijeet picks up the gun from side table but the humshaqal has disappeared.. abhijeet was stunned.. he was searching where that person disappeared… **

**A voice came from bedroom door**

"gaya nahi mein"

**Abhijeet turns.. yes he is standing there smiling… Abhijeet felt cold seeing the smile...**

"Tumhe mein.."

**He points the gun.. towards the humshaqal.. The smile of humshaqal's broadens.. **

"Ha chala doh goli.. per fir kya. .dusra ayega fir teesra fir aur.."** He says in a mystery way..**

**Abhijeet shivers**

"ek kaam karo khud ko khatam ker do.. fir tum nahi to hum kaha.. na rahegi bas na bajegi basuri.. khatam karo khud ko.. karo killl kill"** the humshaqal abhijeet said.. **

**Abhijeet nodded**

"han kar dunga mein khudko khatam kar dunga.. kar dunga.."** his voice was low…**

**To karo... the humshaqal said.. smiling.. **

**Abhijeet closes his eyes.. **

**The voice is moving away**

"jab taq tum rahoge mein yea koi aisehi rehega tumhare pass.. hum tum hi to hai.. jab taq tum ho hum bhi hai"

**Abhijeet didn't opened his eyes to see his humshaqal jumping down the window.. he placed his gun barrel on his temple. He hears a door opening sound but his mind can't get anything. He presses the trigger and a gun shot.**

**A/n: so how is it friends.. please do review and tell… how is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: thank you friends… itne saare review.. khush kar diya..**

**Rai-the nightqueen- **thank you so much.. dear..

**Kkkloveu**\- thanks dear.. yup credit goes to my kitty di :)

**Sadia manzoor**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Khalsa**\- thank you so much.. dear.. well.. this is duo.. but main focus is on abhijeet.

**AS anjaana**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**KAVINSANJANA**\- hehe.. thank you so much.. dear..

**Shrestha**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Aashi's hone40**\- thank you so much dear.. kuch jyada hi tariff kar rahi ho aap meri… itni bhi maat karo ki mai hawa mei udne lagu..

**Rukmani**\- confusion… jaldi dhur ho jaayega.. thank you so much.. dear..

**Artanish**\- hehe… jaldi aayega.. samaj… thank you so much.. dear..

**Bint-e-abid**\- thank you so much.. di from both of us..

**Bhumi98**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Rajvigirl**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Nilpari-** arey fikar not kuch nahi hoga unhe.. thank you so much.. dear..

**Naina mallik-** thank you so much.. dear.. hmm pata nahi.. dekhtey hai..

**Guest-** aww.. thank you so much dear.. ki aap meri stories ka intekar karti hai..

**Kitty di** – yes di.. best of luck to both of us..

**Laddo-** hmm.. thanks dear.. ek story khatam toh dusri story toh shuru karni hi thi.. hmm.. aarey aapne toh guess bhi kar liya ek chapter mei… chaliye dekhtey hai aap sahi hai ki galat…

**Guest-** thank you so much.. dear..

**Guest**\- thank you so much.. dear.. no it's not horror show..

**Rafia**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Sami-** thank you so much.. dear..

**DA95-** thank you so much.. dear..

**Loveabhi**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Lavii**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Priya-** thank you so much.. dear..

**GD-** thank you so much.. dear.. yeh idea, concept meri kitty di ka hai.. matlab ki krittika di ka.. toh aap unse hi puchiye wo aapke sab sawalo ke jawab de dengi.. :)

**Guest-** thank you so much.. dear..

**Khushi**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Abhijeet lover**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Kavel04**\- thank you so much.. dear..

**Niti**\- thank you so much.. dear..

* * *

**He presses the trigger and a gun shot. Abhijeet feels a pain in his hand and open his eyes.. he sees his gun fallen down and blood flowing from his palm.. Then looks up his brother is looking at him with extreme tension..**

Daya...** He can only utters**

**Daya who was still now holding his breath relised it with coming forward as **

"pagal ho gaye ho haan.. kya ker rahe they tum yea...**" shouting at him… **

Daya wo.. usne kaha ki mein.. woh mein hi hu.. **his mind was not alert.. he was still in tension and.. lost.. in words.. which that behrupia.. said… **

**Daya looked at his buddy.. confusingly… not getting.. what abhijeet is saying.. **"Kya kaun tum hi ho.."

"Wo joh aata hai na.. wo.. mein nahi rahunga to wo bhi nahi rehega wo.. isliye mein.."** abhijeet spoke.. as if an small child was speaking.. when the child gets confused… and question the father… **

**Daya frowned.. then looks at abhijeet who had sat back on the sofa..**

**Those red eyes.. dark hassles around the eyes.. so tired.. nearly stooping figure.. It's not the Abhijeet he had taken as idol.. the person he admired.. his friend.. this is a lost person.. He felt a pang in his heart..**

**He sat beside him**

Abhi..** He calls softly after long.. now a days he always used to be harsh.. shout and giving advices.. to abhijeet… Abhijeet was missing this call.. this abhi.. daya had made him abhijeet since few weeks..**

**He looked up..**

"Chalo doctor ke pass jana hai na?"

**Abhijeet smiled**

"toh tum sure ho ki mein pagal hu?"

**Daya closed his eyes..**

"Mein iss haath ke jakham ke liye keh raha hu."

**Abhijeet looks at his hand..**

"Yea.. isse kuch nahi hoga.**." said confidently.. **

**Daya looks irritated **kyu.. Iron man ho tum goli se kuch hota nahi

**Abhijeet said.. **teri goli se hota nahi..

**Daya looks at Abhijeet for sometime then sighed**

chalo.

**They both moved out.. daya noticed a half burnt cigarette near the entrance of the house..**

**He looked at abhijeet who had already sat in the car..**

**Daya bent down picked the cigarette..**

**"**cigarette? yeaha.. per abhi to fir.. koi aaya tha kya**"**

**He moves to the car… gets in with "**abhi.. koi aaya tha gher pe?**"**

**Abhijeet looked at him.. **"gher pe? nahi.. bas wo..."

**Daya asked**.. "wo kaun?"

**Abhijeet answered **"pata nahi.. tum log to kehte ho wo mein hi hu… usne bhi kaha.."

**Daya: **kya kaha usne?

"ki woh mein hi hu.."** abhijeet said in a tired tone..**

**Daya looked at him..**

**Then said in that old tone **"tum wo pagal pan kyu ker rahe they abhi?

**Abhijeet said in helpless tone while leaning back**

**"**usne kaha ki jab taq mein khud ko khatam na karu.. toh wo.. nahi jayega.. kabhie bhi."

"What?"** blank expression.. not understanding what abhijeet is trying to say… **

"haa daya.. mujse aur nahi hota.."

**Daya didn't answered.. daya put his hand on steering wheel.. and leg on accelerator.. and drove.. towards the hospital… with complete silence… they reached hospital and they went for dressing**

**Daya was at the corridor.. and thinking… **

"jo dikh raha hai uske agey bhi kuch hai.. per kya.."

"koi naya rocky.. per fir wo kuch nuksaan pahuchta... information nikalta.. abhijeet banke koi kaam karta fasata use.. per he is too normal.. fir.. haan yea suicide attempt... per ismei guarantee toh thi nahi ki abhi sach mei aisa kuch fir wo kyu...

**Then daya remembered how they all had taken abhijeet's mental health not fit..**

"kaahi... yea isiliye.. abhijeet ki jindegi ko aise bharbad.. oh no"

**He takes out his cellphone from his pocket.. then.. calls his khabri… **

**As soon as he picks up the cal.. daya.. says.. **"sun tujhe ek jagah najar rakhni hai.."

**Khabri **"jee saab batayie.. kaha rakhni hai najar"

**Daya says… **"abhijeet sir ke gher pey.."

**Khabri shockingly.. **abhijeet sir ke gher pe najar..

**Daya: **haan aur dyan rakhna yeh baat abhijeet ko bhi pata na chale

**Khabri: **jee saab.. aapka kaam ho jayega…

**After giving the instruction... he disconnects the call then he moved forward seeing abhijeet coming out. He looked at his hand.. **

**Daya: **jayada dard toh nahi hua..

**Abhijeet smiles.. and says.. **nahi.. daya.. chota sa hi toh ghav hai.. bilkul dard nahi hua..** then went to pharmacy section.. took the required medicine and moved out hospital… they reached near the car.. daya opened the car door for him.. abhijeet sat inside.. and daya closed the door.. and moved to driving seat.. and moved the car back to abhijeet's house… both were lost in thoughts… the incidents happening last few months… **

**Abhijeet pov: **yeh.. sab.. uss din maine ussey dekha tha.. phir daya ko kaise nahi dikha..

* * *

_**At the mall.. duo had went to purchase something.. and were now heading towards the exit of the mall.. daya was walking a head when abhijeet saw someone.. it was the exactly same look alike of him.. **_

_**abhijeet called daya.**_

_**Daya turned and said **__kya hua ruk kyu gaye?_

_**Abhijeet: **__maine ussey dekha.._

_**Daya was confused he starts to look around may be a person known to them but all were strangers.. **__kaun abhijeet? Mujhe toh koi nahi dekh raha hai.._

_**abhijeet turned towards the direction but the person had disappeared... **_

_**Abhijeet: **__daya wo yahi tha.._

_**Daya: **__kaun abhijeet.. chalo dher ho rahi hai.._

_**and they moved out of the mall...**_

**Daya's pov: **mein kaise dhoka kha gaya abhi ko pehchanne mei per uski baatein.. wo sab.. yeaha taq kapre bhi... yea kaise possible hai

_**At restaurant.. **_

_**Daya: **__boss.. aaj kuch jyda khana ho gaya.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__aacha.. jyada ho yak um bill toh mere naam ka hi fhatega na.._

_**Daya laughs.. **__haan baat toh sahi hai.. aacha sunno.. aaj acp sir ne ek case ki file.. mangi hai.. wo murder case wali.. tum unhe yaad se de dena.._

_**Abhijeet: **__aacha mai de dunga.. file.. mai bill pay karke aata hun…_

_**Daya: **__haan tum.. pay karke bureau chale jana mujhe.. aapne khabri se kaam hai mai tumhe shyam ko milta hun bureau mei… _

_**Abhijeet: **__tek hai daya..__** and daya leaves… **_

_**At bureau in evening.. daya returns.. he sees abhijeet there.. acp sir comes.. **_

_**Acp: **__abhijeet.. tumse wo murder case wali file.. ko kaha tha kaha hai wo.. _

_**Abhijeet confused.. **__sir file.. mujhse kab.._

_**Acp: **__maine daya ko kaha tha tumhe batane ko.. usne bataya nahi.. _

_**Abhijeet**__: nahi sir.. main toh subah ke baad daya se mila hi nahi.._

_**Daya was shocked.. **__abhijeet.. kya keh rahe ho.. abhie toh saath mei humne lunch kiya tha.. aur tumhe maine bataya tha.. ki sir ko file de dena.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__mere saath lunch.. kya keh rahe ho daya.. mai toh bureau mei tha hi nahi.. aapne khabri se milne gaya hua tha.. _

_**Daya: **__aise kaise ho sakta hai.. tum mere saath they restaurant mei.. humne baat ki.. tumne bill pay kiya.. tha.._

_**Abhijeet: **__daya.. kaise ho sakta hai mai.. nahi tha.._

_**Acp: **__yeh kya laga rakha hai.. tum logo ne.. kaam karo.. baad mei behas karna.._

_**Then.. once.. in the lab.. they were discussing about the case.. juniors left.. daya was about to go.. when tarika called him…**_

_**Tarika: **__daya ek minute.. mujhe tumse baat karni hai.. _

_**Daya: **__haan bolo.._

_**Tarika: **__daya mujhe abhijeet ke baare mei baat karni hai…_

_**Daya: **__abhijeet.. ke baare mei.._

_**Tarika**__: haan.. daya.. abhijeet na kafi stressed hai.. isliye wo kayi baar confused rehta hai.. samaj nahi pata… kabhie kabhie… _

_**Daya: **__hmm.. tarika.. shyad tum sahi keh rahi ho.. ussey aaram ki jarurat hai.. tum fikar maat karo.. mai.. dekh lunga…_

**Daya pov: **kash uss waqt maine inn sab baatoin pe dhyan diya hota..

**Abhijeet pov: **uss din acp sir ne bhi kaha..

_**Acp: **__abhijeet.. tum gaye they na dr mehra se milne.. puch tach karne.. kya pata chala.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__sir.. mai.. aapne mujhe kab kaha.. _

_**Acp was shocked.. **__kya? abhijeet.. maine tumhe bataya tha na.. rajat bhi tha.. tumhare saath…_

_**Rajat: **__haan sir.. hum log gaye they.._

_**Abhijeet**__: rajat.. kab.. nahi sir mai kahi nahi gaya mai rajat ke saath tha hi nahi mai toh koi important kaam karne gaya tha.. _

_**Rajat: **__sir.. aap kya keh rahe hai.. aapne mujhse bahar wait karne ko kaha tha.. aur kaha ki mai baat karke aata hun.. phir aadha gante baad aap aaye phir hum bureau.. _

_**Abhijeet**__: nahi rajat.. sir.. mai kahi nahi gaya.. mai jab yaha tha nahi toh mai kaise.. tumhare saath.. _

_**Acp**__: abhijeet.. kya ho gaya hai tumhe.. haan.. agar kaam nahi hua toh bata doh aise bahane maat banao.. _

_**Abhijeet: **__sir.. mai.._

_**Acp: **__bas.. abhijeet.. kuch nahi.. sunna mujhe.. kaam karo…_

* * *

**Daya stopped the car… in front of abhijeet's house… **

**Abhijeet said.. **chalo abhi.. gher aa gaya.. raat ho gayi hai aaram karo kal aayunga milne..

**Abhijeet looked at daya with shock... After all this also daya is not going to be with him.. He is bit scared to be alone.. Daya looks at abhijeet.. he feels bad..**

**Daya's pov **I am sorry abhi.. mujhe pata hai aab tum chahte ho ki mein tumhare saath rahu.. bahut akele ho.. mujhe bhi darr hai ki kahi tum fir se koi pagal pan.. per iss baat ki taye taq jane ke liye yea karna hi hoga..

**He said in audible tone **"kya hua abhijeet?"

**Abhijeet just shook his head with **"kuch nahi.."

**He opens the door and moves out of the car.. **

**Daya **"abhijeet dhyan rakhna aur soh jaana"

**Abhijeet without saying anything moves towards his house.. **

**Abhijeet pov's: **tum bhi badal gaye daya.. jab bhi mein pareshan hota tha tum humesha mere ass pass rehna chahtey they per aab.. sach kahu toh darr lag raha hai mujhe.. per

**He sighed and moves inside the house.. Daya started the car after wiping his tears and parked the vehicle in a garage little far from house.. Then covered the distance in walking and stopped near a small tea stall near Abhijeet's house.. its closed now but a cement slab is there near the stall in dark.. he sat there. **

**Inside abhijeet home.. abhijeet is not willing to sleep.. he is feeling scared in his own house.. he is not aware.. where? When? How? That behrupia had appeared.. and.. will come.. inside…**

**A/n: thank you so much friends.. hope u all like the chapter.. waiting for your reviews.. hope reviews kum na ho.. aur bhi log review kare.. chalo... jaldi se review karo... 70 toh cross ho hi jaayega... tab tak mai aur meri kitty di next chapter ki tayari kartey hai... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi friends I am back.. with another chapter.. **

**A S anjaana- **thank you so much… dear

**Rukmani- **di thank you so much… aapka review as guest tha mai samaj gayi thi ki wo aapka hi review hai :)

**Guest- **thank you so much…

**Lavii- **thank you so much… hmm.. dekhtey hai aap sahi hai ki nahi :)

**Loveabhi- **thank you so much…

**Kavinsanjana- **thank you so much… dear…

**Bhumi98- **thank you so much…

**Priya- **thank you so much…

**Kitty di- **thank you so much..

**Laddo- **thank you so much… haan jarur aap mujhe friend bilkul keh sakti hai haha.. humesha nahi kabhie kabhie guess galat ho jaata hai mera bhi hua hai… haan aapka review.. aana chahiye…

**Naina mallik- **hmm.. pata nahi kya hai.. dekhtey hai…

**GD- **aapke har queries ke answer aapko review section mei krittika di dengi… aur unhe diya bhi hai… thank you so much… aur ek idea ke liye bhi thanks aapko…

**Jot- **hi.. thanks for reviewing.. ab regular reviewer ban jaao…

**Nilpari- **thank you so much… and all the best for your.. exams..

**Guest- **thank you so much…

**Khalsa- **thank you so much…

**Guest-** haanji hum writers ko toh humesha aap logo ke review ka wait rehta hai.. haan ab abhijeet sir hi.. hai joh mujhe bahut pasand hai…

**DA95-** thank you so much.. hehe.. aapko lagta hai mai itni jaldi suspense kholungi? Jaldi aap logo ko bhi pata chalega..

**Sami-** thank you so much…

**Khushi- **thank you so much… dear.. aur I am fine now.. how r u?

**Kkkloveu- **thank you so much… haan pechla chapter.. harbarat mei likha tha.. dhang se padha bhi nahi tha… thanks for telling my mistakes… :)

**Avni cid- **thank you so much…

**Abhijeet lover- **thank you so much…

**Shraddha- **thank you so much… keep reviewing regularly…

**Pihu MS- **thank you so much…

**Niti- **di thank you so much…

**Rooly- **wow.. aapne toh jhatka de diya mujhe… aap tek hai na aab.. thank you so much… was missing you…

**Sami- **thank you so much… dear.. aab review bhi karna.. I will be happy…

**Kavel04- **thank you so much…

Aacha ab bahut ho gayi meri bak bak.. aap chapter padhiye aur confused ho jayie :P

* * *

**Whole night passed.. **

**With everything seeming totally vacant.**

**The two occupants of that house were far away from asleep. Well it wasn't unusual to find them up all night at these wee hours. But the reason for which they were taking so much efforts was a unknown man.**

**In fact there was a deep debate over his existence too.**

**Still, they were waiting for their uninvited guest.**

**Time was passing by with the anxiousness increasing way more fast than expected.**

**In the mid-way abhijeet was just sitting quiet. As he was dealing many unanswered questions that had been paving their way towards him from a really long time.**

**Soon finding his nerves falling numb with the wait for the unknown he rested his back on the pillow behind.**

**And soon did the sleep fairy galloped him into her wings.**

**It was 6:00 am when the alarm buzzed. With the eyes opening with a unknown jerk.**

**Daya(POV): **che baj gaye...

**Looking around and trying to grasp the situation.**

Abhijeet... main.. so kaise gaya... wo behrupiyaa... kahin wapas toh nahi aagaya... oh god..

**Saying his steps soon started to turn towards the door and with the duplicate one soon he opened it and soon realize something going to hit his head.**

**Daya gazed at the person who was holding that vase.**

**And replied **"abhijeet.. may hu yaar daya..."

**Abhijeet who was also looking quiet numb and half awake.**

**Soon gave out a sigh of relief with.**

"Daya... tum... sorry wo mujhe laga ke wahi .."

**Daya gazed at him realizing that he had sleepy too little and even if that wouldn't be the sound one as all of these was evident from his red eyes and deep dark circles that surrounded his sharp eyes.**

**Daya: (getting in)** tum soye nahi the na... raat bhar...

**Abhijeet who followed him while keeping that vase back at its place.**

"Han... soya tha... bass... kuch zada need nahi lagi .. pehle lagi thi.."

**Daya: looking keenly.. "**hmm ...mai breakfast ready karta hun..."

**Saying within no time he was in the kitchen.**

**Abhijeet just saw he walk in there. He was just staring at the things as his mind was getting just frozen as already the deprivation of sleep and the wait for that fatal guy who didn't appear as was supposed to made him even more doubtful about his own self and proving the point that maybe it was just the hallucination of him.**

**Still moving towards the washroom he kept that topic away as there was relief if the answer would have been yes.**

**Soon was the house filled with the aroma as daya being an inborn chef soon landed on the dinning table with mouthwatering breakfast which brought a sweet smile on Abhijeet face which was happy seeing daya garnishing things.**

**Daya smiled back when AAbhijeet spoke.**

**Abhijeet: **aaj itna sab?** (smelling things)**

**Daya: **han yaar.. aaj bohot bhook lagi hai...** (naughty tone) **kyu tumhara fast hai kya aaj?

**Abhijeet shot an angry gaze.**

**Abhijeet: **tum bhi kahan saoye ho waise.. (**looking at daya)**

**Daya (eating religiously) **hmm... tumhare baare mai soch raha tha...

**Abhijeet (looking up silently )**

**Daya: (then seeing him gazing) **yaar... Ab kya tumhare baare sochne se pehle bhi permission leni padegi?** (angry tone Abhijeet shook his head and continue) **waise mai ye soch raha tha... ke tum kitna lucky ho... itna accha dost mila hai tumhe...

**Abhijeet just gave a what gaze.**

**Daya (eating that bite) **aur nahi toh kya... dost hun collage hu... best friend hu... doctor hu... aur raha kuch toh chef bhi hu... **(Abhijeet giving a helpless sigh) **boss itna accha na sahi kuch toh khane layak ka toh bana hi leta hu...

**Abhijeet**: han baba... u are great u are mahan! bass... Ab kya tareef se hi aapna pet bharoge ya khaoge bhi...

**Daya: **tareef kya sachayi hai...** (eating and in complaining tone) **Ab kisi ko pachti nahi toh bolo na...

**Abhijeet: **waise... khana.. accha banate ho tum...** (smiling)**

**Daya (raising his eyebrows) **accha...? mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha...

**Abhijeet: **chalo... tumhare G.K mai aaddition kar di maine...

**Daya: **thank you boss...

**Well he too was known that neither of them were ready to crack jokes yet.**

**But still his trials were unending as his love.**

**Soon did Abhijeet disappeared in his room. daya who was standing there need the sink while settling the dishes... **

**Soon did watched Abhijeet absence and started to search for a appreciate place.**

**Well to add something in a cid cops house without any knowledge to him was is deed a good task. **

**But not hard for a buddy. So coming into the living he searches for a place. firstly because of the neat and tidiness of the owner it was hard to hide a thing.**

**So soon did he grasped a place bear the vase. But after a moment of thought he felt that it had always been a place or hide a spy cam. and it wouldn't be that hard for Abhijeet to learn the presence of a foreign thing in his home. He while gazing all over got a place near the light which was hanging down the ceiling moving towards he heard the sound of water which indicated that Abhijeet was inside the washroom. So without wasting any further time. He attached it there and soon got back to the kitchen.**

**Daya pov: **thank god! Ye kaam to hua... accha hua mujhe mera kharbri gaya aur ussey maine camera lane ko bol diya tha .. ab bas.. ek aur kaam karna hai.. uss mall mei jaake.. cctv footage check karna hai..bass Ab ye Abhijeet ko kuch pata Nahi chale toh bass..

**Daya coming out wiping his not really wet hands. Abhijeet who was ruffling his wet hairs and patting them dry just gave a nod. he was now feeling sleepy because of that hot bath and sleepless night. Daya soon does leave the place and turns his attention towards the another point. And within a 20 25 minutes span of time he approaches the mall and directly moves towards the security room.**

**Daya: **excuse me.. I am inspector daya.. cid.. se . mujhe.. 15 din pehle ki footage dekhni hai.. shyam 4 baje ki.. urgent..

**Security person: **cid se.. ji sir.. aap mujhe 5 minute dijiye.. mai.. abhie check karke deta hun…

**Daya: **ji tek hai..

**Security person.. looks for the footage.. and.. finds.. it.. then shows to daya.. **

**Security man.. **sir footage ready hai..

**Daya.. is carefully checking it.. **

**Daya: **ek minute.. the man pauses the video... ab zara rewind karo.. the man does the same... stop! Yeh.. aadmi.. zoom karo jara.. the person.. does it.. face kuch clear nahi dekh raha hai… ab agey chalo.. pause.. it.. baar baar.. yeh log samne aa rahe hai.. khad, khati se same abhijeet jaisa lag raha hai.. aap ek kaam kijiye.. aap mujhe iski cd banake de dijiye..

**Security person: **yes sir..

**After 15 minutes.. the security person gives him the footage.. and.. daya moves back towards the abhijeet house… parked the vehicle at the garage.. and moved to the small tea stall.. back.. **

**Daya pov: **wo phirse jarur aayega.. lekin wo hai kaun? Cctv footage bhi clear nahi hai.. kaise bhi pata lagana hi hoga…

**Daya was just waiting indie the car. He wasn't at all ready to shift his glances anywhere else rather than on Abhijeet. In fact neither was daya sure about that person. But his appearance in the CCTV made him feel his existence. And his existence was making upbringing a unknown fear.**

**Hours passed by with the sun settling down slowly and soon did the night arise with the environment falling still and calm. But the mental state of them both was bow away from calm. But all again there wasn't even a single sign of the so called behrupiya. And neither anything fishy to say.**

**Daya was preparing himself for the worst. But there wasn't anything happening and this was killing Daya knew that what is happening inside him is not even quarter of what is going inside Abhijeet. But currently it was better for him to be in the day as presence will be the major obstruction for that behrupiya.**

**Daya pov: **sorry abhi.. mai janta hun mujhe waha tumhare pass hona chahiye tha.. par.. yeh karna bahut jaruri hai…

**It was 3 am in the morning.. **

**With the people yet fast asleep but there was still no sign of that behrupia.. and in the very morning daya's phone rang.. rubbing his eyes he found himself same in car where he unknowingly slept.. **

**Daya: **hello.. yes.. sir.. sir.. mera aana jaruri hai.. tek hai sir mai aata hun..** he.. confirms first.. everything is fine inside the house.. then moves towards the bureau… daya gets stuck in the case.. **

**Here Abhijeet who was again waiting and just waiting for that guy. But his appearance was not happening anyhow. And now the guess if this all being his hallucination was turning into a very truth for Abhijeet at least for him. he continued his regular routine. As it was relief for him. Time was passing like hell for them. Daya was totally grossed in the investigation and Abhijeet was feeling hard to pass a single moment. All alone in that house. With the fear and expectance of the coming of the unknown.**

**Soon night arises again with Abhijeet having some food and resting his back on the bed. As of now his eyes have totally lost their energy to stand against the torturing light of the tube lights. He was sleepy but his subconscious wasn't ready to make him drift.**

**And now he wasn't at all ready for a false wait so grabbing the sleeping pills and having a good dose to make him drift away he laid himself.**

**While here as daya was unable to be there and was a lot disturbed.**

**Finally called Abhijeet.**

**As the cell was lying his pillow he somehow answered it without even glancing at the caller.**

**Daya **"hello Abhijeet... tum.. theek toh ho..."**daya was anxiously awaiting a reply.**

**While Abhijeet who had just pressed that cell near his face.**

**Mumbled in half sleep..**

"Hm..mm.. sone do.. na.. y..yaar..."

**Unknowingly daya smiled as he felt someone soothed his heart.**

**As he was missing this mumbling.**

**Soon did daya going to press the cut button as Abhijeet had kept the call on.**

**Daya heard something.**

**Then only he heard some sounds from the opposite side of phone.**

**He was not able classify what it was.**

**But soon he started to get a clear note.**

**It was the sound of steps yes the steps of the shoes on a hard floor.**

**And unfortunately their sound was increasing which was clearing that they were moving towards Abhijeet.**

**And unknowingly a heartbeat skipped of daya.**

**As Abhijeet was not in his senses but daya was.**

"Kyu? Abhijeet muze khatam nahi karna hai han?

**And a drop of sweat fell down from day as forehead. Maybe for the first time from a fear.**

**Daya with a bit of shaking hand muted the call and informed Freddy and left instantly.**

**Currently all his questions were answered.**

**But rather than who is there..**

**Only one thing flashed.**

"HE IS THERE"

**With the phone still attached as the car swinged down the lanes.**

**the voice continued**

"tum to bahut darpok ho.. itni jaldi yea man liya ki jindegi bhar iss parchai ke saath jeena hey.."

**Abhijeet who was bow not in his for fear nor to react.**

**Tried to lift his body and speak.**

**Abhijeet 's voice can be heard**

"tum tum mein nahi ho.. bolo tum kaun ho.. warna..."

**Daya can hear sounds of drawer..**

**Daya who was now driving at 100kmph.**

**He says in mind says **"meine to abhi ka gun bhi hata diya tha kal subah"

**Soon the voice started to become more clear and resulted in the fear of daya.**

**The voice continued**

"waise abhijt kabhie tumne socha hai tumhara atit ager tumhare samne chalta firta najar aye to?"

**Smirk, anger, revenge? what not? or really what was there in his tone?**

**Whatever it was it was enough to panic **

**Abhijeet was getting tensed he was realizing mentally.**

**But physically he was just not able to keep his gaze open.**

**Still mumbling while making himself stand and clear his eyes.**

"tum rocky ho.. haan.. tum wahi.."

**His own face Hus own smile his own sharp eyes his own style.**

**Everything was just **"his"

**And all this was banging that was..**

"He is not a hallucination"

**The voice was now appearing closer and closer.**

**With the fear of abhijeer being great.**

**The behrupia was moving towards hum with **

"Accha...mein wo hu.. to chalo chuke dekho dekho chuke"

**And the same guy started to walk towards him with abhijeet's steps moving backwards.**

**Making the lamp shade fall off.. which was behind Abhijeet.**

**Abhijeet: **pass nahi ayo tum jao.. jao tum..

**Daya who was feeling his own self scared like hell.**

**With the words spoken was now in tears.**

**With Abhijeet who was now near to trip of was feeling to yell!**

**To give a CRY FOR HELP**

**But now he want even able to move his tongue.**

**All he could feel are spines raising all over his skin.**

**And a large crashing sound and the phone get disconnected with beep beep and just beep.**

**All daya could feel was just his frozen limbs**

**He somehow called back.**

"The no you are calling is currently switched off please try again later"

**And the cell phone slipped off from day as grip.**

**Daya accelerated the car and rushed to abhijeet's house..**

**He pressed the bell while calling loudly**

abhi...abhijeet...

**There was tears rolling down...he was feeling like breaking the door but had not that strength in him.**

**Daya pulled out the spare key from the top and then opened the door with force..**

**He rushed to abhijeet's room.**

**The place which was no more a room.**

**With his gaze stopping at one thing.**

**And just one thing roaming his mind.**

"The call was making him feel like HE HIMSELF WAS THERE, but no! HE WASNT THERE when "that HE" came"

**A/n: friends.. I am fine now.. mera haath bhi tek hai.. suspense mei chodna tha mujhe.. toh aagey nahi dhikaya… hehe.. wow.. 33 reviews.. nice.. chalo.. let's see.. who is 100****th**** reviewer… aap log guess kartey rahiye aagey kya hoga.. tab tak mai aur meri kitty di.. next chapter ki tayari kartey hai… waiting for your reviews… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Happy Holi friends… hope you all had a colorful holi.. I wished I could be in india.. **

Kitty di- thank you so much… di

D- thank you so much…

Loveabhi- usne spy camera toh abhie lagaya hai na.. and wo pehle abhijeet ko dekega.. ya footage?

Guest- haha loved your line "confusion hi confusion hai solution ka pata nahi" thanks a lot dear.. jaldi solution pata chal jaayega…

Jot- thank you so much…

Sami- thank you so much..

Lavii- so sorry for keeping you waiting this long… but kya karti.. todha busy thi college open hai and upar se festivals bhi hai..

Bhumi98- thank you so much…

Guest- thank you so much…

DA95- hehe.. confusion jaldi khatam karungi aaap logo ka.. hmm.. itni jaldi toh nahi karengey hum…

Rafia- meri tabiyat tek hi hai.. bas todhi si sardi ho gayi hai… thank you so much… and sorry for keeping you waiting..

Artanish- thank you so much…

A.S Anjaana- thank you so much…

Laddo- good luck for your exams dear.. take care.. jab hi aao.. chapter padhna aur review karna.. will miss your long review…

Kashyaprfg- thank you so much… hehe.. meri stories mei suspense dose hota hi hai aur issey meri partner bhi likh rahi hai… toh double toh hoga hi…

Naina mallik- aapka guess.. kya tha batayiega jarur… thanks a lot dear..

GD- jee aapke questions.. ke answers.. first spy camera do use kiya usne.. ek hall ek bedroom mey aur mall ka cctv uss din daya abhijeet ki saath tha.. so he knows jiska footage dikha wo abhijeet nahi aur abhijeet kyu gher pey wo part flashback mey clear hoga.. aur daya sir ne informer appoint nahi kiya yea part sach mey loop hole.. it escaped our mind.. bache smjh ke ura doh..

Niti- thank you so much…

Ishani- thank you so much…

Tamanna dayabhi abhirika- wow.. new reviewer thanks a lot dear…

Pihu MS- thank you so much…

Aashi's hone40- thank you so much…

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much…

Kavel04- thank you so much…

Rooly- thank you so much… dear.. take care..

Sami- thank you so much… dear.. take care..

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…

To all guests- thank you so much…

* * *

**So here the long chapter.. which some clarification and more confusion :P**

Abhi...

A panic voice called up... and a man rushes inwards.. who noticed that Abhijeet is sitting on floor near window holding his head in hands. Daya knelt beside him.. resting his hand on his shoulder.. calls..

"abhi.."

Abhijeet looked up in jerk.. but in next friction of second calmed down.. finding his buddy sitting next to him.. so wanted to expel out all his fear.. now he don't want to hide himself behind the mask of anger.. and a strong man..

spoke.. in fear..

" daya.. wo.. pointing his finger somewhere.. yaar wo phir aya tha.. firse... aaya tha wo... usne.. wo.."

He was about to faint.. Daya wrapped him in arms..

Daya said.. softly.. "Abhi koi nahi hai dekho.."

Abhijeet still in.. daya's arms.. and said. In weak tone.. "Wo.. daayaa.. woo aaya"

Daya: thek hai.. abhijeet.. kuch nahi hota.. wo aaya tha to kya hua.. anne do usse.. tum kyu dar rahe ho.."

Abhijeet answered in incomplete sentences..

" nahi.. nahii.. daya.. usne kaha ki mein use mar du.. phir wo mujhe pareshan nahi.. phir .. pata hai fir na wo bahut hasa aur fir idher aa gaya.. mein aaya per wo.. nahi tha.. daya sachie wo mein nahi hu.. sach.. yakin karo.. wo mein nahi tha.."

Daya caressed his hairs..

"Ha .. haan abhi pata hai mujhe wo tum nahi ho.. haan mujhe pata hai.."

Abhijeet looked up

"sach.. tum yakin karte ho na mujh pey?"

Daya: Haan abhi sach.. mai yakin karta hu mein..tumhara.. acha chalo ab utho tum.. chalo mere saath.

Abhi who was not mentally present here.. asked..

Abhijeet: kaha?

Daya: Mere gher..

Abhijeet who is still confuse.. so to shed the fog he again asked..

"tumhare ghar.. Per daya mein.."

Daya: Kyu mere gher jana mana hai tumhara?

Abhijeet: nahi Per wo ager waha bhi?

Daya: Nahi aayega.. chalo tum..

He helped him to stand then made him sit on bed.. after that.. he went to grab the glass of water… after handing over him a glass of water who silently grabbed it.. with both of his hands, he himself turned towards the almirah pulled a luggage from the topmost shelf started to pack abhijeet's clothes... and medicines then took abhijeet with him to his house..

He was lost in his thoughts..

"mujhe to sacchi ka pata chal gaya.. magar Acp sir.. acp sir ko agar ye sab bataya to mujhe isse sach sabit karne ke liye sabuto ki zarurat padhegi.. disappointingly.. par sabut to nahi hai mere pass.. sahh.. "

He turned to abhijeet who had moved to sleep.. with a peace and satisfaction over his face.. now he is not alone..

Daya ruffled his hairs then leaned back his seat so that his buddy could relax and sleep comfortable which he gets only in his presence...

He smiles softly and get back to his work.. and concentrated on the road while his mind goes back in past and making him to feel guilty for not believing his buddy.. also cursing himself for the behavior he did with his buddy cum bhai..

"sach.. hum sabse kitni badi galti ho gayi.. na to humne abhijeet ki baaton ka yekeen nahi kiya.. na hi sacchi jaane ki koshish ki.. ulta ussey hi galat tehra diya humne.. "

* * *

**Flashback..**

_The incidents happening with abhijeet.. was worrying others… no one able to get.. what is wrong with him? is he again getting back his memory problem? _

_when Tasha comes to abhijeet.. zipping a query in his lips.. _

"_sir.. aapko maine wo file di thi maine check karne ke liye aur usme aapko sign bhi karna tha.. . aapne karli check .. wo aaj hi hq bejhwani hai…"_

_Abhijeet got puzzeled what file..? Which file..? ... he asked in very next second.. _

"_file? Kaunsi file.. tasha tumne mujhe koi file nahi di.."_

_Daya jumped in with.. "abhijeet ab please phirse start mat ho ki tumhe ab uss file ke bare me bhi nahi pata.. iss baar tum galat ho.. tasha ne mere samne hi tumhe wo file di thi.. ye bolke ki urgent hai usse check karke sign karna hai.."_

_Abhijeet got up in anger.. "daya.. tum logo ko ho kya gaya hai.. mai keh raha hun.. mujhe.. nahi di koi file file.." _

_As the incidences which are taking place with abhijeet one by one.. making him more and more short tempered.. and grouchy.._

_Daya: in calm tone.. abhijeet relax.. tum gussa kyu kar rahe ho.. shyad tum bhul gaaye hongey.. tum ek kaam karo.. todha aaram karlo.. phir souchna tumhe yaad aa jayega.._

_Tasha too admits with daya.. "haan sir.. daya sir sahi keh rahe hai.. koi baat nahi jab aapko yaad aa jaye.. phir aap.. file mujhe de dejiyega.. looking at daya.. in low tone.. tab tak hum kuch kar lenge ki HQ ko kya excuse dena hai"_

_Abhijeet: "daya.. kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.. samjhe.. tek hun mai.." looking straight toward tasha.. "jab mujhe kissi ne wo file di hi nahi to mujhe yaad kaise hogi.. haan.."_

_He sits back.. daya signaled tasha to move.. tasha goes back to her place.. _

_Tasha pov: sir ko ho kya gaya hai.. kafi baatein bhool jaatey hai… maine kud hi to unhe file di thi aur wo mujhe keh rahe hai hi.. _

_She turned and starts working on computer.._

_Then some information was got.. which they were longing for.. and abhijeet, daya, sachin, Nikhil, pankaj… moved… _

_"Sachin... tum peeche se jaao.. nikhil chalo.."_

_The team was slowly moving near to one of the bungalow which was supposed to be of the criminal ..._

_"Sir... ye.. andaar... yahin hai..."_

_Abhijeet with eye sign... to go from the front door.. _

_Nikhil bangs side but the guy hits a big block of wood on his head... and then..._

_Abhijeet "nikhil!"_

_And while getting inside as he was waiting at the back.._

_When the guy entered and hit him and Abhijeet was near to fall down.. but managed to runs behind him... and then... at one place... he (the man) just drags a brick and throws at Abhi... who's head gets hit... He still runs without any interruption..._

_Here daya and all are also behind him.. after taking nikhil..._

_Here Abhijeet is running wild behind him with that he bangs two vehicles and other things still he is near him..._

_While on the head phone.._

_Daya "tum dono akele kyu aaye? han? (to nikhil) jaanete ho na kitna khatar naak hai wo... aise kaise..."_

_Daya "pankaj jaldi chalo gari.. usse kisi bhi halat me pakadna hai hume.."_

_And here on the other side.. they are near Abhijeet and Abhijeet is near to that criminal..._

_When here... an old woman comes on road and daya stops the car forcefully.. to save that old lady.._

_And there.. Abhijeet... while running grabs the collar of that person and about to get hold when he saw something that really left him shock... and he stuck to his position.. not even his eyes were blinking.._

_Daya who is just able to see Abhijeet and that criminal.. from a distance.._

_what he could able to see is just the looing grip of his buddy.. from the collar of that criminal.. which urges daya to run.. and reach there as soon he can .. so that he could tightens his buddy's grip which is losing its firmness by the every passing second.. but when he reached there.. found abhijeet was lying on floor... but despite to kneeled down and look at his buddy he preferred to follow that man or to saw that criminal.. Its right too as being a responsible officer his first and foremost duty is to perform his duty.. _

_While Abhijeet who was having a bleeding arm now instantly got up... and started to wander ..._

_With trembling voice Replied sachin's query.._

_Sachin "sir..aap.."_

_"Yahin! yahin... mai.. yahin tha..."_

_Tasha "sir wo toh bhaag gaya..."_

_Abhijjeet (who is a lot anxious and breathless) bhag gaya.. in lower tone as his body slowly losing his consciousness.. kahan kahan gaya wo... and shuts completely.._

_he faints... they take him to hospital… _

_On duty doctor treats him.. and confirms all about his wellness.. soon Abhijeet gained his consciousness._

_Tasha slowly approaches him with a small smile.. in her lips.. but Abhijeet eyes were searching a pair of eyes.. whom he fails to find.. so.. asked the reason for his un presence of the concerned man.._

_"Freddy.. wo.. daya.."._

_Freddy hanged down his head.. which aware him that yeah.. the person was not present here... not only that.. in fact also made him acquaints that the person is annoyed with him too.. _

_So went just silent... after a while his low voice instruct freddy to go and makes the discharge papers ready as he is not interested to stay here.. who concerns and moves out.. and soon they leaves for bureau… _

_Reaching bureau Abhijeet just silently grabbed his desk and started his work.. In meantime, daya enters and Abhijeet smiles.. but daya doesn't even budge look at him._

_Abhijeet feels weird.. that what happen to him.._

_Daya leaves for his desk. Abhijeet who had stood up just to greet him he knew he had done something wrong.. But he too wanted to share something. That what happened there.. _

_Abhijeet moves his head down in guilt .. to being a senior inspecter .. what he did .. just because of him a criminal succeeds to elope.. while all realize what happened._

_When nikhil enters... and is about to say sorry to abhijeet sir.._

_But daya comes and says.."nikhil kaise ho? zyaada chot toh nahi lagi?"_

_Abhijeet just feels plain in his heart that.. as he is the one having near to fracture and a big head Injury and he totally ignores him.. But, on the other side.. he feels that its right too.. he deserves it maybe... _

_Whatever.. may be the reason he goes near to daya… All are looking at him .. _

_near his desk he says.._

_"I am sorry.. (his head was down)"_

_Daya didn't even looked up while Abhijeet was just feeling hurt but still spoke with._

_"Main.. maine.. yaar sachme.. maine koshish ki thi... par.."_

_And daya gets up while banging that file in anger on the table.._

_"Par? par kya han?" His voice was loud enough to scare others._

_"Par ye Abhijeet ke... wo bhaag gaya... par ye ke joh 11 mahine ki mehnat rahi wo paani mai gayi..."_

_Abhijeet was just standing down head.._

_"Par ye ke... uss khabri ki jaan waste gayi!.. Par ye ke... aaj karodon insaano ki jaan uske haath mai gayi wapas!"_

_"Par kya abhijeet.. haan.."_

_Daya said so while looking straight to him... Abhijeet who was just staring down... _

_while all were feeling very bad.._

_"Par tum? tum toh tum ho na... bina kuch jaane kuch pehchaane badh gaye uske peeche... aaj... tumhari khuskismati samjo ke nikhil sahi salamat khara hai.."_

_Nikhil came to interrupt with tear eyes._

_Abhijeet just looked up... and tear welled up in his eyes.._

_"Daya... mai.. maine use pakra tha.. par.." interupted by daya in teasing tone.._

_Daya "accha...? toh kahan hai wo dikhao? han? mujhe toh nahi dikh raha?"_

_Nikhil interrupts.. "sir.. please aap... jaane digiye.."_

_Daya "mai kya jaane du jaane toh isne diya hai..."_

_Abhijeet just looked down again and closed his eyes._

_"Par... (looking aside)"_

_Sachin "sir... Abhijeet sir ne puri koshish ko thi sir.. kuch.."_

_Daya "kuch? kaunsa kuch han? kaisa kuch? Aisa kya.. "kuch" hua jiski wajah se tumhare abhijeet sir ne usse jane diya.."_

_Abhijeet who can't tolerate more .. in loud tone **"kyuke mere same rocky tha!"**_

_Daya looks at him in shock _

_Abhijeet "haan ..rocky...tha.."_

_Daya was like.. "Abhijeet please ab tumnbe fizol ke excuses mat do.. "_

_Abhijeet "bahane nahi hai ye daya... bahane nahi hai... mai manta hun mai nahi pakad paya use... magar... yaar wo.. rocky that.. daya... wo.. samne aaya... isiliye... mujhse wo chut gaya..."_

_Freddy who is also confused .. presented it as.. "sir magar aisa kaise ho sakta hai?"_

_Abhijeet "ho sakta hai nahi.. ho raha hai..."_

_Daya "Abhijeet.. (showing a hand) please! jab tum baat karne ke mood me ho... tab batana... waise bhi ab reason dene se koi wapas nahi aane wala"_

_And he moved from there… _

_Abhijeet said.. daya please.. yakeen karo mera.. mai juth nahi.. his sentence left incomplete.. as daya had disappeared…_

* * *

**_Some other day.._**

_Abhijeet was going to the parking lot… and was shocked to see the person.. another him, behrupia, imposter, whoever he was .. just standing there.. someone placed hand on his shoulder.. abhijeet turned.. with a jerk.. _

_Abhijeet: daya.. tumne dekha wo yaha aaya tha.. _

_Daya: kaun abhijeet.. koi bhi toh nahi hai yaha.. bas tumhara weheem hai… _

_Freddy: sir koi nahi hai.. yaha.._

_Abhijeet: freddy hai.. he turned to show them.. wo.. waha.. but.. no one was there.. he puzzeled badly.. aise kaise ho sakta hai maine aapni aakho se dekha ussey… then he turned back to them.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. chalo.. tumhari tasali ke liye dekh lete hai.. and they went to the direction.. but no one was there… dekho koi nahi hai yaha.. _

_Freddy: sir cctv footage check karle ek baar.. _

_Daya: haan tek hai wo bhi check kar letey hai.. _

_And they moved to the security room.. they check the cctv footage.. but could not find anyone.. only abhijeet could be seen.. _

_Daya: dekho abhijeet koi nahi hai.. _

_Abhijeet speaks.. "daya.. wo.. camera ki range ke bahar khada tha.. sach mei.."_

_Rajat: sir aise kaise ho sakta hai.. pura area.. cctv ke surveillance mei hai.. koi nahi hai.. aur watchman ne bhi kisiko aatey jaatey nahi dekha hai bureau mei… _

_Abhijeet: tum sab meri baat maan kyu nahi rahe ho? Ki wo sach me waha tha.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. koi nahi hai.. bas tumhare maan ka waham hai… yaar tumhe.. bys aaram ki jarurat hai.. aur kuch nahi.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. nahi.. koi waham nahi hai mera ye.. wo.. mai nahi hun.. par mai hi hun.. _

_All were confused.. _

_Daya: chalo abhijeet.. yaha se.. _

_Daya just pulled him out of the security room.. _

_abhijeet kept on saying.. "please.. daya baat suno meri.. wo sach mei tha"_

_Daya: kaha abhijeet kaha.. koi nahi hai… hota toh dikhta.. aur itni jaldi.. yaha se kaise bahar jaa sakta hai.. watchman.. kisine nahi dekha.. (all what happening from last few days.. abhijeet undigested behavior irritated him a lot.. with a result his pitch gets loud.. ) kabhie tum kehtey ho tum mere saath nahi they.. kabhie kehtey ho.. kal mai bureau nahi aaya.. haan uss din.. tumhari laparwahi ki wajah se.. wo criminal bhaag gaya.. dekhana maine tumhare kahne par.. nahi tha na. .. wo to tumhi batao kya karu mai.. kaise yakin karu mai tumhara..? _

_Then acp came there.. kya ho raha hai yaha.. _

_Abhijeet went to him.. " sir.. aap samjayie daya ko.. aur sabko.. bhi wo aaya tha yaha.. maine khud dekha ussey.. uss din main hi honga.. wahi hoga.. samjayie" _

_Rajat: sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. _

_Acp: ek minute.. koi mujhe batayega hua kya hai yaha?_

_Daya said.. sir.. wo.. and he tells him everything.. _

_Abhijeet: par daya.. wo tha.. mere jaise.. _

_Acp: bas abhijeet! Itne dinno se.. mai yeh sab dekh raha hun.. ab aur nahi.. tumhe aaram ki sakht jarurat hai.. deemag.. ko todha aaram doh! Kuch jyda hi stressed.. ho… chuti.. lo.. aur gher pe aaram karo.. mai abhi tumhari ek week ki chutti sension kar deta hu.._

_Abhijeet in order to justify himself.. _

"_nahi sir.. mai sach... sir.. w.."_

_Acp gave a tough look.. _

"_kaha na maine.. u need to rest! Daya.. gher chodke aao issey.. "_

_Abhijeet: sir.. please.. _

_Acp: abhijeet bas.. mai joh kar raha hun.. tumhare bhale ke liye keh raha hun.. jaaoo.. aur baki sab andar chalo.. aur bhi kaam hai.. _

_All nodes feeling bad for abhijeet.. and went inside the bureau including acp sir.. _

_Daya: chalo gher chod deta hun tumhe… _

_Abhijeet: nahi koi jarurat nahi hai.. mai khudse jaa sakta hun.. tum jao.. kaam karo.. _

_And he moves out of the bureau.. he takes the cab.. and reaches his home… he removes his coat and throws in sofa.. _

_Pov: koi meri baat kyu nahi manta.. hai.. yeh mera waheem nahi hai.. ek baar waheem ho bhi sakta hai lekin.. baar baar nahi.. wo bilkul mere jaise.. kyu yakeen nahi kar raha koi meri baaton kaa.. kya sab kuch sabit karne ke liye bas sabooton ki jarurat hoti hai.. bharosa.. nahi hai.. daya bhi meri baat pe yakeen nahi kar raha hai… sabko lagta hai.. mujhe aaram ki jarurat.. mai janta hun meri aakhein kabhie dhoka nahi kha sakti.. he sits on sofa.. placing his head on backrest of sofa… closing his eyes… then… the doorbell rings…_

**A/n: wow.. 40 reviews.. amazing love u guys.. aise hi reviews kartey rahiye.. hum aise hi suspense wale.. updates detey rahengey… waiting for your reviews… hope can cross 150 :) chalo waiting for your reviews… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hi.. here is the next chapter… get ready.. for more suspense.. and shock… **

Loveabhi, guest, saakshi, guest, khalsa, rajvigirl, krittika di, A s anjaana, guest, jot, naina mallik, wildcatto123, kashyaprfg, khushi, niti, abhijeet lover, kavel04 – thank you so much..

GD- iss story mei bahut lopeholes hai.. yeh story shayad aapke padhne ke layak hi nahi hai.. sorry for that.. waise ek baat kahu sach mei.. itni mistakes toh.. teacher bhi nahi nikalti jitni aap nikal letey hai.. kaha se aaya aap mei yeh talent.. hehe.. sorry bas Mazak tha..

Artanish- kya kare aadat hai suspense mei chodne ki..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear…

Bhumi98- haha.. abhie toh suspense.. bana rahega.. just wait and watch…

Priya- I am fine dear… thanks..

Rukmani- di.. thanks a lot..

Guest- episode yaad nahi.. sochke batato hun aur puchke.. kisise..

Mistic morning- hehe.. thanks..

To all guest- sorry for keeping u waiting..

* * *

**Abb.. chapter enjoy kijiye.. fully duo hai..**

In his whole journey daya his thought process left him nostalgic.. he is feeling extremely guilty on his deeds.. somewhere, deep inside his heart he feels that he is one of the reason behind his (looking at abhijeet) buddy's condition.. if he was beside him to supported him.. and trusted him.. (taking a sign..) abhijeet's condition would be much more better than present..

Just than his head turns a bit and he came to know .. they reached their destination.. his home.. stopped the car.. in front of his house.. turning off the engine.. he looked at his buddy.. who was sleeping with a faith that now nothing will turn wrong with him as his daya.. his buddy.. his bhai is with him.. daya smiles softly.. stepped down from the car and moves towards abhijeet's side.. he openes the door.. calls him softly..

"Abhi.."

But the man was far away from that call.. so he places his hand on his shoulder with a bit louder call..

"Abhi.."

To which he got success abhijeet awoke but with a jerk in his body... some kind of his face was displaying..

Daya says in assuring tone.. to calm down his buddy.. " abhijeet .. its me.. daya.. relax (abhijeet gives him a small nod) accha chalo gher aa gaya .. andar chalo aur rest karlo.."

Abhijeet got down.. a fatal figure.. who lost his all charm and switched to a frighten figure.. releasing a painful breathe.. rounding the key inside the car's lock, he moved towards the entrance of his home..

In a way he pulled out a particular key.. and after reaching at threshold he unlocked the door..

Gazing at abhijeet who said "chalo andar"

they moved inside the house.. daya found abhijeet a bit week so made him sit on sofa..

Abhijeet whose eyes against starts showing a shade of fear .. said daya with stammering voice..

"da..ya.. daya wo.. wo.. door.. lock.. kar doh.."

Daya get that his buddy's state so not to trouble him more silently moves towards the door.. rather than closing it simply with a nob he locked it .. abhijeet was examining daya's acts carefully .. a shade of decompression covers his face..

Daya turned and says " lo ho gaya lock.. ab khush.."

Abhijeet nodded with a forced small smile over his lips.. daya too gave back him a soft smile.

Afterwards.. he moves to dining table poured some water in a glass covering the jar back .. he moves back towards abhijeet and offers the same to abhijeet .. who still looking here and there.. sometimes towards the door .. sometimes towards the window.. confirming that HE is nowhere.. yes.. he is.. or his imposture.. a big unresolved question..

Daya was now really worried for him.. his condition is turning more and more worse.. taking a sign he offers abhijeet a glass full of water to drink which abhijeet grabbed with his slight trembling hands.. attached it on his lips .. gulped down the whole in a seconds... daya takes back the empty glass back.. keeps it down on side table.. daya kneels down in front of abhijeet.. takes his hand in his..

Abhijeet looks straight in his eyes .. the same daya did..

Daya.. says in assuring tone..

"abhijeet.. tum fikar maat karo.. yaha koi nahi aayega.. aur waise bhi mai to hu na.. tum tension mat lo.. hmm.. "

Abhijeet looks in his eyes searching a trust for him.. yes he succeed to found it... so he nods

Whereas, daya says..

"Accha ab tum room mei chalo aur rest karlo todha.." holding him "chalo.."

both got up.. and moved towards the guest room.. daya made him sit on bed.. in half lying position.

"tum aaram karo.. mai kuch banake laata hun.. tab tab.." he is about to move.. abhijeet holds his hand in a next fraction of second.

"nahi.. tum yahi ruko please.. wo.. trying to open up himself whole heartily mijhe wo.. mujhe akele darr lagta hai"

Said all just like a scared small kid...

Daya looked at abhijeet.. he could feel the fear which now resides in abhijeet..

The tough CID COP now turned to scared kid.. that's called the magic of fear..

The fear which equally shared by human being no matters how old is s/he..

He is about to comfort him with some abecedarians..

But stopped as by now his center of attraction shifted to something warm.. extremely warm..

Holding abhijeet's hand with his both..

"Abhijeet tumhara hath.. (he immediately stretched out his hand and checked his hand warm.. he touched his forehead..) boss tumhe to tez bukhar hai.. tum ruko mai abhi"

Abhijeet: nahi daya wo..

Daya: "maine kaha na laito... mai abhi aya.."

Abhijeet lays down silently.. daya searches for first aid kit.. after getting it.. he goes back found already closed eyes of abhijeet..

he sits beside abhijeet... calls "boss.. uthodo chalo dekhne do kitna bukhar hai.."

Opening the kit daya takes out the thermometer.. puts it in his mouth.. after a while beep sound comes.. he removes the thermometer.. and checks..

Pov: thank god bukhar yada tez nahi hai.. lagta darr ke maarey aaya hoga"

He takes the fever medicine.. and glass of water..

Daya: abhi..

Abhijeet opens his eyes tiredly

"yeh dawai khalo.. bhukar kum hoga" daya helps him take medicine.. and abhijeet closes his eyes again..

While daya moves to kitchen.. grabs a big bowl.. pours cold water in it and also added some ice cubes in it...to lowers it temperature... moves back towards the guest room.. puts that bowl on the nearby table of abhijeet's bed took a cotton cloth from a cupboard dripped that respective cloth into the cold water.. after the cloth soaked it .. he squeezed it a bit and placed it on abhijeet's head.. and pressed it.. lightly.. he did this 4 to 5 times.. touched his hand.. the fever had come down..

"fever to kam ho gaya.. aur jab tak yeh soh raha hai tab tak mai kuch khane ke liye bana leta hun…"

he covered him properly with the blanket.. and moved out of the room… he gets busy with in the kitchen..

Here in the guest room…

Abhijeet was sleeping.. but his mind was alert.. even in his dreams.. was only the person.. who was spoiling his life..

"maar doh.. khud ko"

"aao dekho mujhe chuke"

"tum bhaag nahi saktey mujhse"

Abhijeet woke up with a jerk.. with fear in his eyes.. and on his face.. he looked around.. and could see him standing in front of him..

"Tum.. phir.. jao.. jao tum yaha se.."

he throw the pillow towards the direction.. but the person disappears.. it was all his imagination.. then.. he could feel.. him sitting on the side chair and laughing.. he closed his ears..

" ahh.. nahi.. jaao yaha se.. jaoo.. maine kaha na jao.. jao tum.."

he shouted..

Daya heard abhijeet's sound.. he rushed towards his room… he was shocked to see.. abhijeet's codition.. he came..

"abhi"

Abhijeet looked up at him.. and said

"daya.. wo.. yaha.. tha.. hass.. raha tha.."

Daya hugged him in a way to calm him down

"abhi.. nahi koi nahi hai.. dekho koi nahi hai yaha.."

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. hai.. wo.. dekho.. hai.. looking up at him.. khidki ke pass.. khada hai wo..

Daya turned.. and looked.. but there was no one.. there.. "nahi abhi.. yeh bas tumhare maan ka wahem hai.. aur kuch nahi"

Abhijeet: nahi.. wo hai.. issi kamre mei hai.. sachi.. hai wo..

Daya caressed his hairs..

"abhi.. kamre mei tumhare aur mere ilawa koi nahi hai.. dekho.. "

Abhijeet pulled out his head from that secure shell but not completely.. scanned the room. get that yes all that was his illusion.. now a different fear starts gripping him.. .

He looked at daya.. "daya.. kahi mai sach mei pagal toh nahi ho raha hun.."

Daya: nahi abhi.. kya bol rahe ho tum haan.. aur ye kisne bola tumse haan..

he picked up the glass of water from bed side table.. and made abhijeet drank it..

"lo pani piyo..." abhijeet drank the water but this time few sips..

"tum arram karo mai yahi hu.."

Abhijeet instantly says "nahi.. wo phirse.. wo sab.."

Daya: "nahi mai hun na tumhare pass.. laitho.." abhijeet lays down holding daya's hand firmly..

Daya too holds his hand securely.. abhijeet clutched his hand more tightly.. and closed his eyes.. daya pats his.. head.. lightly with his free one.. which really soothing abhijeet and soon he surrenders himself to sleep.

Daya's pov: abhijeet ke maan mei waheem baith gaya hai.. aise to wo apne liye bohut problem khadi kar lega.. mujhe.. ussey doctor ke pass leke jana hoga.. kal.. haan kal le jaunga issey doctor ke pass.. par yeh manega nahi. phir bhi koshish karunga.. gher pe bhi maine kaha tha issey.. sab tek ho jaayega.. par.. kuch tek nahi hua.. kuch nahi..

His mind took him to his past memories.. where all these thing started and where abhijeet hopes that at least his buddy.. his friend... will trust him.. stand beside

* * *

_Doorbell rang twice.. abhijeet got up and.. moved towards the door.. he opened the door… daya was standing there.. abhijeet left the door open.. and moved inside.. daya entered inside.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. he came to him.. dekho bureau mei joh hua janta hun tek nahi tha… I am sorry mujhe tumpe aise chilana nahi chahiye tha.. tumne.. kuch khaya.. _

_Abhijeet: nahi.. bhuk nahi hai mujhe.. _

_Daya: aise kaise.. ruko mai dekhta hun.. _

_Abhijeet trieidhe moves towards the kitchen.. he opens the fridge.. and sees.. the food still filled.. fully.. pov: lagta hai kal raat bhi khana nahi khaya isne… he sees the samosa.. he fries them.. then comes back in the hall… he finds abhijeet sitting on the sofa.. _

_Daya: lo garama garam samosa khao.. _

_Abhijeet: daya.. please.. meri baat mano.. wo sach mei koi tha.. mera waheem kuch nahi hai wo.. ek baar dhoka kha sakta hun mai.. lekin baar baar kaise.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. sirf tumne ussey dekha.. humne dekhne par wo gayab.. koi bhi insan aise gayab.. nahi ho sakta.. abhijeet.. bas tumhare maan ka waheem hai yeh aur kuch nahi.. kuch din aaram karo.. tum phir dekhna aise kuch nahi.. dekhega tumhe.. haan.. sab tek ho jaayega.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. tum.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. maine kaha na ki sab tumhara waheem hai.. aur kuch nahi.. he holds the samosa in his hand.. and gives him.. lo kaho.. abhijeet takes it.. as there is no use to say anything.. no one will believe him.. as there is no proof.._

* * *

Daya himself slept there… after few hours.. abhijeet dreamed again about the behrupia.. his voive.. all were.. echoing his ears.. he opens his eyes.. he gets up…

Pov: yaha pe bhi wo mera peecha nahi chod raha hai.. he gets up.. and.. moves out of the room.. he came to kitchen… to drink the water.. he still sees him or himself.. standing there and smirking.. he takes few steps back.. then the image disappears.. he moves out of the kitchen… unlocks the door.. and.. moves out of the house… he wanted to run away from all this! Just run! Without looking back…

The sun raises.. daya opens his eyes.. he sits up straight.. looks at side..

"Abhi.. yeh kaha gaya.." he gets up and checks the bathroom.. but abhijeet was not there.. he moves out.. in the hall.. and search for abhijeet.. "abhi.." calls him but no reply.. he checks whole house.. but abhijeet was nowhere to been seen.. he gets tensed.. "yeh kaha chala gaya.." he moves towards the door.. finds it unlock.

"darwaja khula.. oh no" he moves out of the house.. finds the car still here.. he checks.. nearby area.. but all went in vain.. "kaha gaya hoga yeh.. tabiyat bhi tek nahi uski kaha dhundu issey mai"

Daya pov: kya karu kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. nahi aab aur intejar nahi kar sakta mai.. issey pehle kuch galat ho mujhe acp sir se baat karni hogi..

He moves inside his room.. takes the cars keys.. and moves out towards the car… he drives towards abhijeet's home.. he reaches there… finds the door locked.. "matlab abhijeet yaha bhi nahi aaya.." he takes out the key from his pocket.. and unlocks the door.. he quickly grabs the spy camera.. from hall and abhijeet's room.. he finds abhijeet's laptop.. opens it and checks the footage.. in the footage he saw something…

"matlab koi tha.. abhijeet ka waheem nahi hai.. itna saboot hi kafi hai.. acp sir ko yakeen dilane ke liye.. mujhe abhi bureau jana hoga.. ussey pehle.. aapne khabriyon ko abhijeet ko dundne ke liye kehna hoga… pata nahi kaha hoga wo.. tek toh hoga.. kahi phirse suicide karne pe na uttar aaye wo" tension was.. on his face.. he grabbed the footage.. and left from there.. he informed his kahbri to find abhijeet at any cost.. and heads towards the bureau… with some kind of fear…

**A/n: so.. how was the chapter? Please review.. silent readers please review.. it will just take seconds… only to review.. and others to keep reviewing.. hope can cross 190 :) jaldi review kijiye aur sochiye.. abhijeet kaha gaya? Will daya able to find him? and will acp will believe daya and help him out.. let's wait… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hi me back.. thanks for the precious reviews… **

**Rajvigirl, Guest, Naina mallik, Artanish, priya, jot, saakshi, bhumi98, ritu, guest, Shrestha, sami, lavii, abhijeet lover, rifah, niti, kavel04, guests – **thank you so much.. all

**Kavinsanjana- **thanks a lot dear.. aagey aur bhi duo moments aayengey..

**Khalsa- **thanks a lot.. hmm.. sorry par kafi busy rehti hunt oh late ho jaata hai..

**Loevabhi- **yeh chapter padh lo pata chal jayega ki kya hoga..

**Rukmani- **di thanks a lot.. acp sir.. hmm.. padhiye…

**Kritz- **kitty di thank you so much..

**Mistic morning- **hehe.. confuse.. jaldi dhur ho jaayega..

**Aiza- **thank you so much ab regular reviewer bhi ban jayie..

**Khushi- **thank you dear.. and kaise gaye aapke exam?

**Sami- **don't worry abhi will be alive..

**Alishba noor- **I am fine dear… thanks..

**Jyoti- **di.. thank you…

**Rooly- **aww.. relief.. jaldi milega… unhe.. take care..

**Sami- **thanks a lot dear… take care.. so sweet.. u miss me..

* * *

Daya who's mind is tightly packed till now with so many things .. that unknown voice.. that shadow.. and top of that abhijeet's sudden disappearance.. reached bureau.. while entering inside made his way straight towards the cabin..

Daya "sir"

Acp who was engaged in a file looked up at him and get that the man standing in the front of him is in great tension..

So added softly "daya.. tum.."

Daya without wasting a second..

"Sir, mujhe aapse bohut jaruri baat karni hai sir"

Acp standing with .. "haan kaho.."

Daya: nahi wo actually kuch dikhana hai.. requesting.. "kya mai aapka laptop use kar sakta hun…"

Acp: "haan.. jarur.." turning his laptop towards daya..

Daya adjusted the laptop.. pushed the pen drive.. inside the slot.. after doing some more work he opens the footage..

"yeh dekhiye sir.. ismei.. saaf saaf najar aa raha hai ki abhijeet kalea nahi tha kamre mei.. koi aur bhi tha… yeh parchai aur haath ki movements… sir abhijeet galat nahi tha…"

Acp sir who was looking the displaying video till now.. turned towards daya and says..

Acp: daya mana ki koi tha waha pe.. lekin isssey yeh sabit nahi hota ki wo rocky hai.. aur yeh bhi sabit nahi hota.. ki pechle dino mei joh kuch bhi hua.. uska jimedar.. bhi yahi aadmi hai..

Daya: lekin.. sir..

he is about to answer him.. when his phone ringed.. he took out phone from his pocket and picks it up with..

"hello haan Ramesh bolo.." hearing what the opposite side person says..

"kya?"

almost shouted..

"tek hai mai aa raha hun.. tum wahi rehna.. kahi mat jana mai bus abhi aaya.."

he cuts the call.. and immediately moves out not only from the acp sir's cabin but from the bureao too ignoring the call of all officers.. in great tension.

he sits inside the car pressing the accelerator harder.. he leaves the place like anything… towards the place mentioned by his khabri..

Driving with a speed of 120 km/h… and reaches at the beach.. getting down from down of the car.. looks for his khabri first then asks him..

Daya: abhijeet kaha hai?

Khabri: saab.. wo waha udher.. bench pe baithe hai.. kuch thek nahi lag rahe sir wo..

Daya nods and moves towards his buddy with fastest pace

he stands near him observing his abhijeet pale figure.. he was no more the toughest senior inspector abhijeet.. in fact turned to a sacred.. and innocent child.. this drastic change took place just in last few days..

he had become so weak not only physically but mentally too that he want to run away.. from all problems… daya sits beside him.. and calls

"abhi"

Abhijeet looks up at him.. with his half opens eyes.. in low tone..

"d..aya.."

his head falling on daya's shoulder…

Daya in tension

"abhijeet tum yaha.. tumhari tabiyat tek nahi hai.. chalo utho aur hospital chalo"

Abhijeet denies "nahi.. ma..i ..tek hun" he tries to get up but only to fell back again..

Daya gives him full support "abhi.. tum tek nahi ho.. chup chap chalo hospital"

Abhijeet: "daya.. m..ai.." his eyes which are not in a mood to support him shuts down tiredly.. it was looking he was forcing his eyes to be open till now ..

Daya: mai tumhari baat baad mei sununga.. pehle chalo.. mere saath.. samjhe…

Abhijeet does not argue further.. gets up with help of daya.. and they walk towards the car.. daya makes him sit after bending the seat a bit behind to give at least relaxing posture to him and also tied a seat belt too regarding his safety… Abhijeet is sitting leaving his head back in order to relax himself. After confirming daya headed towards Ramesh..

Daya to his khabri: thanks.. Ramesh.. tumne mera bahut bada kaam kiya hai.. tum..

Cutted by Ramesh..

Ramesh: arey sahab aap to mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai.. aap bus inka khayal rakhe aur inhe hospital bhi le jaiye.. inhe bukhar hai shayad.. aur agar kabhie jaurarat padhey.. toh yaad kijiyega..

Daya smiles.. and sit back on driving seat and drives.. towards the hospital… when his phone rang.. he.. looks at his phone.. it's acp sir calling.. which he can't ignore so picks it up..

"hello."

Acp questions him straight..

"daya.. kaha ho tum.. itni harbari mei kaha gaye?"

Daya: sir.. mai aapko phone pe kuch nahi bata dakta abhie.. (while looking at abhijeet) aap.. hospital aa jayie..

Acp comes in tension after listening hospital word..

Acp: hospital sab tek toh hai na..

Daya: sir.. aap bus City Hospital mai apko wahi sab kuch bata hu..

Acp sensing the tension in his voice..

"tek hai mai pahuchta hun…" and cuts the call..

Daya arrives in hospital… comes out of the car.. and.. softly wakes up

"abhijeet"

Abhijeet opens his eyes.. and comes out of the car.. and they move into the hospital.. and inside.. he is inside treated by doctor… acp sir reaches there.. and sees daya standing in front of a ward room… waiting.. impatiently.. and looking tensed.. he went to him..

Acp: daya.. kya hua? haan?

Daya: sir.. wo.. abhi..

Acp: abhijeet.. kya hua ussey?

Daya tells him.. everything…

Acp: daya.. tumne joh kaha.. ussey mujhe lagta hai abhijeet ko.. physiological treatment ki jarurat hai..

Daya was stunned "sir.. aap.. aap.. kya kehna chahtey hai.. abhijeet pagal hai"

Acp: nahi maine aisa nahi kaha.. lekin uska behavior aur joh baatein tumne batayie uss hisab se yahi lag raha hai.. ki he need physiological treatment…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet pagal nahi hai.. wo sab.. uss ek insan ki wajah se ho raha hai.. aur usne abhijeet ke deemag khudka aisa khauf paida kar diya hai ki.. abhijeet.. khudse hi bhaag raha hai…

Acp: daya jiski tum baat kar rahe ho? Uske hone ka saboot hai tumhare pass.. tumne dekha hai.. ussey aapni aakhon ke samne haan? dekha hai kya..?

Daya was silent and hanged down his head a bit .. and lifts up.. with

"nahi sir dekha toh nahi hai… lekin.. itna toh samaj gaya hun mai aab.. uska maksad abhijeet ki jindagi barbaad karna tha.. ussey pagal karar karna tha.. aur mujhe aisa lag raha hai.. ki usmei wo kissi had tak kamiyab bhi ho gaya hai.. lekin mai aisa nahi honge dunga.. looking straight in his eyes.. abhijeet PAAGAL nahi hai.. aur na hi ussey kisi physiatrist ki jarurat hai.."

just then Doctor comes out from abhijeet's room.. and both turned towards him..

Daya asked "abhijeet tek toh hai na"

Doctor: sir.. wo kuch jyada hi tensed hai and dare hue hai.. issi wajah se.. unki tabiyat inti kharab ho gayi hai.. don't worry he will be regain his conscious soon..

And excusing himself he leaves…

Daya turns to acp "sir.. doctor ne bhi kaha.. ki abhijeet pagal nahi hai.. ab to apko yakin ho gaya na.."

Saying so he marched inside the room.. where.. his buddy is waiting for him..

Inside..

Abhijeet slowly regains his conscious… scanning the room he found that 2 ward boys were present there.. checking the machines… he opens his eyes..

Feeling the intense of light he closed it again.. to again opens it with a better vision and could see.. himself standing in front of him..

He gets up with jerk.. and starts shouting

"tum.. yaha.. bhi .. kyu aaye ho tum yaha mera peecha kyu nahi chod dety ho tum"

The ward boy was confused.. daya and acp sir heard abhijeet's voice.. they entered inside..

Daya: "abhi.." moving towards him… abhijeet grabbed his hand..

Abhijeet said "daya.. daya.. dekho yeh yaha bhi aa gaya.. kaho issey yaha se chala jaaye.. mujhe pareshan na kare please kaho.. na yeh mai nahi hun" (pointing towards the ward boy.. whom he could see as behrupia of himself)

Daya and acp were stunned.. at abhijeet's behavior.. it was just a ward boy.. now in people he was seeing the behrupia.. now daya could feel.. he was being proven wrong.. by abhijeet's act.

Daya: abhi.. yeh ward boy hai.. dekho..

Abhijeet not in his sense..

"nahi.. daya.. dekho udher.… yeh wahi hai.. mere jaise dikhta hai yeh dekho.. dekho tum. kaho issey jaaye yaha se.. akela chod dey mujhe.. jaha na tum.. "

Daya was trying to bring him to reality holds him harder ..

"abhi… wo ward boy hai.. tum nahi"

Abhijeet still saying same

"nahi.. wo.. wo hai"

Daya shouted at him.. by shaking him by his shoulders…

"abhijeet… hosh me aao.. aur dekho udhar.. wo ward boy hai"

Abhijeet comes in his sense.. with the shout of daya.. but still scare was present in his eyes.. he looks towards towards the ward boy... and

Yes he is ward boy not that behrupiya.. he shuts his eyes few times.. and opens them again in order to confirm that yes he is ward boy only.. then says in low tone..

"sorry daya.. wo.. mujhe laga ki wo wahi hai.. (panically) par mai kya karu jab wo mujhe har jagah dikhta hai.. mai.. (when a sudden pain crosses inside his head) ahh"

Daya: abhijeet tum laith jaao.. abhijeet lies down… with a low whisper

"Daya mai sach.." daya while noding pats his head.. lightly.. and he sleeps… under the effect of sedative..

Daya looks at acp sir.. who moves out of the room.. holding lots of questions in his mind..

Daya comes out after a while "sir"

Before daya could say further acp sir.. interrupted

"dekh liya daya.. tumhne jo abhi abhi ander hua.. ab kya kehna hai tumhare in baare mei.. kya abh bhi tum yahi kahoge..

Daya: sir wo..

Acp: bas daya.. mujhe joh dekhna tha.. maine dekh liya.. issey pehle abhijeet ki halat aur kharab ho.. tum.. aaj hi ussey.. Psychiatrist ko consult karogey.. samjhe.. (strictly) main ahi chahta hun ki abhijeet puri tarah se pagal ho jaaye.. maat bhulo ki yeh ek cid officer hai aur dher nahi lagti hai media walo ko baat ko badane ki.. mai nahi chahta ki.. yeh baat bahar jaaye… tum aaj hi issey Psychiatrist ko dekhaogey.. samjhe tum…

Daya nodes.. and says in low tone..

"yes sir.."

Acp receives a call and moves out of hospital.. Daya moved inside the ward where his buddy was lying in bed and sleeping.. He sat beside him on the stool present there.. caressed his hair.. And took his hand in his hand.. and waits for him to open his eyes.. after few hours daya feels movement in abhijeet's finger.. daya who was looking outside through window looked at abhijeet who was slowly opening his eyes.. daya smiled a bit.. clearing his wet eyes..

"abhi"

Abhijeet looks at him "daya.." tries to get up.. daya helps him out..

Daya: aaram se.. putting pillow behind his back.. "aab kaise ho"

Abhijeet: hmm.. tek hun..

Daya asked "abhi tumse kuch baat karni thi.." abhijeet looks at him "tum please aisa maat samjhna ki mujhe tumpe bharosa nahi hai"

Abhijeet: who hits the hint that what's in his way.. so says daya in straight tone...

" daya tum kaho.. joh kehna hai.. "

Daya: "abhi.." taking his hand in his hand.. "tumhe haar jagah.. wo behrupia dekh raha hai.. hai na.."

Abhijeet nodes in yes…

Daya continues "abhi.. wo tumhare aas paas bhi nahi hota.. lekin phir bhi tumhe dekhta hai ki wo tumhare samne hai.. abhi t..um.. mera matlab.". abhijeet was looking at him fixed glance.. "tum.. ek baar Psychiatrist ko dikhalo.."

Abhijeet removed his hand from his grip.. first looks aside then after composing him looks at daya and with a teasing smile says..

"tum kehna chahtey ho ki mai pagal hun? aur wo sab mera pagalpan hai"

"Abhi dekho mai aisa kab kaha.."

"To tumhare aise kahne ka mai aur kya matlab nikalu daya.. tum hi bata do mujhe"

Daya: nahi abhi.. mai aisa nahi keh raha hun.. tum galat samaj rahe ho..

Abhijeet: mai galat samaj raha hun.. samaj gaya mai tumhe ab bhi meri baat ka vishwas nahi hai.. haina…

Daya: abhijeet please.. aisa bilkul nahi hai.. mujhe yakeen hai tumhari baaton ka.. lekin.. tumhari deemag yeh joh uska khauf baith gaya hai.. ussey nikalna bahut jaruri hai.. tumhe kya lagta hai mere liye aasan hai yeh sab kehna .. haan.. mujhe bhi takleef hoti hai tumhe iss haal mei dekhke.. please baat manlo meri..

Abhijeet: daya.. mai kahi nahi jaane wala hun.. samjhe.. tum.. seedhe seedhe kahe doh agar tumhe mujhse.. koi problem hai..

Daya: abhi please.. mai bas tumhe doctor ko dikhane ko keh raha hun na.. baat ko tum kaha se kaha le jaa rahe ho..

Abhijeet: doctor.. wo.. tum mujhe psychological treatment karwa ne ko keh rahe ho.. issey toh yahi sabhit hota hai na meri baat ki koi value nahi hai.. mai.. pagal hun..

Daya: bas abhijeet.. bahut hua.. udhar acp sir.. aur idhar tum.. koi kuch samjna hi nahi chahta hai..

He moves out from there.. angrily… leaving abhijeet alone in the room..

After daya left.. a person enters inside the.. room… abhijeet felt someone's presence.. he thought its daya.. and said

"daya maine kaha na ek baar mai nahi jaunga matlab nahi jaunga…"

but no reply from.. the other person.. abhijeet looked towards the place where the person was standing.. it was him.. behrupia? Rocky? himself? no one knows.. but for abhijeet he is his worst nightmare… he recalled what happened… last night.. at daya's house and in hospital room.. too.. how he imagined… the behurpia…

Abhijeet "nahi.. kahi mai sach mei pagal toh nahi ho raha hun.. phirse wahi dekh raha hai mujhe" he forcefully denies his presence.. in the room.. the behrupia.. smirks.. and takes his steps towards abhijeet…

**A/n: ho gaya chapter khatam.. oh no :O aab kya hoga? Wait kijiye aagle chapter ka.. and thanks for 40 reviews.. keep reviewing.. waiting for your reviews… hope to get 235 reviews… take care.. see you soon.. **

**Palak96.. **


	7. Tumhe khone ka darr

**A/n: thank you so much.. here we are with next update... **

Guest- haha queen of suspense.. thanks for the name I loved it :)

Artanish- thank you so much.. dear…

Krittika di- hehe.. hmm umer badegi toh badmasiyan bhi badegi :P

Saakshi, priya- thank you so much…

Loveabhi- hehe.. kya karu dear ab adaat ho gayi hai suspense mei chodne ki.. wait toh karna padega tabhie maja aayega.. uff tumen bhu suspense queen keh diya.. I loved this name.. pen name rakh lu isko? :P aur mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga…

Guest- nahi dear.. acp sir ko uski chinta wo nahi chahtey ki puri duniya ko abhijeet ke iss condition ke baare mei pata chale.. aur.. uski badnaami ho.. sorry agar aapki bura laga.. meri kisi bhi baaton ka..

Naina mallik- thank you so much dear.. take care actualy I am busy with my college then driving classes.. so can't update regularly..

Rukmani- thank you so much di.. di aap facebook ho kya? aap ho toh please mujhe add kijiye mera account palak abhishay's fan ke naam se hai..

Khushi- thank you so much dear.. mai na aapse personally baat karna chahti hun kya aap facebook ya koi aur social site pe hai?

Mistic morning- thank you so much… abhie toh bahut kuch hoga.. abhie to shuruwat hai..

Bhumi98- thank you so much…

Laddo- uff… u are back.. yupiee.. miss u.. and of course remember you.. hehe.. thanks dear..

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much… dear

Rooly- hehe.. suspense mei hi maja hai.. thanks dear.. aap ko meri story ka intejar rehta hai aur mujhe aapke review ka..

Sami- aww.. thanks dear..

Mishi- haan bahut yaad di.. bahut aachi hun mai aur aap.. thank you so much..

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much..

Little angel- your di also missed you so much… kaise ho.. take care.. dear… aur aapko main ahi bhuli…

Kavel04- thank you so much..

Niti- thank you so much di..

Abhidaya fan- thank you so much.. di finally aap aa hi gayi.. pata hai kitna wait kar rahi thi aapka mai.. very bad bahut intejar karwaya.. mujhe aapne..

Nitu- thank you so much… hmm.. itni jaldi nahi pakar mei aayea..

Gudia- thank you so much.. dear..

* * *

**So have a good time reading chapter.. **

Abhijeet's eyes widened.. recognizing the figure standing in the front of him.. he starts sweating.. fear starts lacing his heart.. on the other side his reflection.. or his inner soul.. his insight.. his replicate.. passing a victory smile to him.. which making him more tensed.. that man (behrupiya) creeps to abhijeet..

Stretching out his hand he touches faces.. especially that sweating part.. in fraction of second abhijeet jerks back... and starting to move back... till he hits the back of the hospital bed.. he looks at him.. with a scar of scare in his eyes..

The man smiled.. signaling at his tip.. which is wet by now with the sweat of abhijeet.. "arey abhijeet tumhe to pasine aa rahe hai hai.. tension tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na.. ? "

He again tries to touch the his forehead to confirm about his wellness.. or illness.. but abhijeet leaned backed to stay behind that unwanted touch..

When that man started.. with a smile.. "kya hua? tum darr kyu rahe ho..? Arey mai to tum hi hu na.. phir apne aap se kya darna..? kitna bhago gey mujhse haan.. bola tha na tumhe maine.. tum sirf ek hi tarike se mujh se chutkara pa sakte ho.. sirf wahi rasta hai tumhare pass.. nahi to bhul jayo.. aur adaat daal lo mujhe humesha apne aas pass dekhne ki.." saying so he starts laughing madly... to reach out of that mad laugh abhijeet covers his ears with his hands tightly as he could .. and started to shout

"band karo.. aur jao yaha se.. please chale jaao" he starts to sweat.. due to fear… his condition starts to worsen…

"karlo koshish.. nahi chip paaogey mujhse tum.."

Abhijeet: daya.. daya.. he calls for daya…

The behrupia leaves the room immediately..

"please jaao.. akela chod doh mujhe"

he shouts… daya enters inside the room.. he gets tensed.. seeing abhijeet..

He moves to him hurriedly touches him.. abhijeet jerks back.. "nahi pass maat aao mere.. jao.."

Daya: abhi.. abhi mai hun daya..

Abhijeet looks at him… with his moist eyes.. holds his hand tightly.. and sobbingly tells him..

" ..aya.. wo.. aaya tha.. yaar wo to toyaha bhi aa gaya.. pata hai usne.. mujhse.. baat.. .. baat bhi ki. aur mujhe chua bhi.. "

Daya gets confused.. how could it possible.. he was present outside and also that he merely took some second to enter inside the room.. no one was present here.. how its possible to vanish in just few seconds.. no it can't.. which means his buddy's mind starts playing with him.. or something else was there.. which is deep hidden from his eyes..

He looks back at his buddy.. to compose him he says..

Abhi.. abhi idhar dekho.. (trying his best to made his buddy look in his eyes.. which are searching that imposter of him..) koi nahi hai yaha..dekho.. koi hai.. (abhijeet nodded cutely) nahi na.. aur waise bhi tumhari awaas suntey hi mai andar aa gaya.. koi nahi tha yaha.. sacchi..

Abhijeet loses his buddy's hand from his face.. still trying to convince his buddy.. "nahi.. daya.. tum samajh nahi rahe ho yaar.. wo hai yahi hai mere aas pass.. abhi aayega.. wo hasse ga bhi mujh par.. dekhna tum.. wo abhi ayega.."

Daya: tek hai relax.. mai dekhta hun.. aane do usse.. tum relax ho jao.. made him to sit comfortable..

Daya checks the room.. and washroom.. everything at its place..

"abhi koi nahi hai yaha yaar.. phirse tumhara waheem tha.."

Abhijeet says "daya mujhe hospital mei nahi rehna please.. gher chalo.. please"

Daya: abhijeet lekin..

Abhijeet: daya please.. tum nahi leke gaye toh mai yaha se bhaag jaunga…

Daya: abhi.. tek hai.. kal subah hum chalengey.. hmm.. tum soh jao.. mai yahi hun kahi nahi jaa raha

Abhijeet lays down.. holding his hand… so that daya does not leave… daya caressed his hairs.. "kahi wo sach mei toh nahi tha yaha.. lekin aise aachanak kaise aaya wo aur gayab ho gaya.. aur issey kaise manau.. checkup ke liye.. itni aasani se nahi maane wala hai yeh"

Next day.. when a new morning comes on its way.. daya after filling all the formalities.. daya took abhijeet to home… the whole night.. daya did not left abhijeet alone for a single minute.. or we can say abhijeet did not let daya go anywhere.. daya made abhijeet slept.. his phone rings.. it is acp sir.. who tells him.. there is immediate meeting in delhi and he had to be present there..

Daya says "sir.. lekin abhijeet"

Acp: daya.. 2 din ki hi baat hai.. phir tum wapas aa jaogey..

Daya signs.. he cannot neglect the duty.. "tek hai sir"

And cuts the call..

Abhijeet opens his eyes.. "kya hua" he asked..

Daya "tum soye nahi"

Abhijeet: nahi wo tumhari awaaz sunke aakh khul gayi.. kya kaha sir ne..

Daya looked tensed

"abhi.. wo jaurari kaam se delhi jaana hai"

Abhijeet got up.. fear starts building inside him .. which he is trying not to let it overpower him..

" jaana hai.. kab tak aaoge.."

Daya: wo.. doh din..

Abhijeet: 2 din.. his eyes popped out.. some random question were now starts pacing to and fro in his mind and making him week..

Two days.. how will he live here alone for two nights.. what if he came again.. how will he faces him.. ALONE.. but just because of his sake he don't let daya to pull himself from his duty.. so jest said..

"Try karna jaldi aa jana..."

Daya: haan abhi mai jaldi aane ki koshish karunga.. agar kuch problem ho toh mujhe turant phone karna aur gher se bhagna maat kahi.. please..

Abhijeet nodes.. embarrassingly said "nahi bagunga.. "

That smile really sooth his buddy.. who is longing for this smile..

Soon daya leaves.. abhijeet is left alone in the house.. he is not the person to be scare of been left alone.. but the situations had made him so.. somehow.. the 2 days passed.. but he was not feeling good in daya's house.. so he decided to get back to his house.. but now as night is getting closer he is feeling uncomfortable.. It's really raining dangerously outside.. typical mumbai rain... abhijeet is trying hard to concentrate on the book.. which is grabbed from the book shelf.. but every moment he look down he feels a shadow sitting across.. not a shadow.. he himself..

Suddenly all the lights turned off.. not only his house but whole colony..

Abhijeet got up "barish suru hui to light gayi.. aab candle kaha rakha tha.. uff"

He heard a low voice as "candle mila"

He turned with a jerk focusing his mobile light in the direction.. Yes he himself is standing.. yet he didn't lose his Senior Inspecter Skills.. his eyes scanned that very man in few mini micro seconds.. in result he dug more dipper in his fear.. his eyes widened.. he is not wet.. means he is really him... He feels all his hairs get straight he take back steps.. his throat dried in the raining reason.. his voice stuck badly completely denied from coming up. The person shadow humshaqal whatever he was.. starts coming forward

"nahi mile? acha bedroom dekh lo ek bar.. sayed"

Abhijeet got hold of a vase he throws it in the direction.. the thing vanishes... Abhijeet was not in his senses he rushed to main door he forced open it and rushes out in rain.

He is not in his sense.. what all he remember is to run away that much so that his shadow never reach him.. anywhere just far from all this.. by now he was tired so just started to walk.. rain droplets were falling over him.. a car coming from opposite direction.. the headlight is blinding him.. he covers his eyes and stood still.

The car came at halt near to him the driver came out

"abhijeet..."

The driver called holding his arms..

He looked at the driver.. he is scanning him properly.. this is not the shadow or the humshaqal na..

The person shaked him "kya hua tum yeaha itni barish mey aise.. bolo bhi kuch"

Abhijeet found back his voice

"ddaa..ya... wo.."

Daya looked at him.. now noticed his scared expression.. which is enough to making him aware that what happened to him and why he is here.. in such a drenched position.

"Ayo gari mey baitho.. ayo.."

He made him sit in the passenger sit.. Then without asking further drove to abhijeet's house which is nearer.. after reaching daya asked abhijeet to came out and both entered the house..

"Candle kaha hai abhijeet"

Abhijeet said "mujhe nahi pata.. wo bhi puch raha tha"

Daya asked "kaun? wo.. yaha aaya tha?"

Abhijeet: Ha.. (panicly) daya.. wo na mai hi hu sach mey.. mein hi hu.. pata hai wo na wo beega hi nahi.. (daya's heart soothed knowing that the man hadn't won.. abhijeet still had his charm.. his shine .. still that fear didnt took his sharp mind away.. while abhijeet continued) mai dekha usse.. wo bilkul bhi bjeega na tha daya..(in low tone) matlab wo sahi tha.. wo mai hi hu na.. looking at daya.. for his reply..

"abhijeet wo tum ho hi nahi sakte.. aur tum tension mat lo wo jo koi bhi hai usse to mai iss nakab se bahar nikal kar hi rahunga.."

sighed turned on his mobile torch.. abhijeet was about to say something.. but sound a glance over him.. as daya found those broken pieces of vase turned to abhijeet who looked down with

"use bagane ki liye.. pata nahi wo mein hu yea.. wehem yea.. kaahi mai sach mey pagal.."

Daya was searching for candles got two of them lit them up and then turned to abhijeet with

"baitho.."

Then moved in and came out with a towel and handed it to abhijeet with

"lo aur aab batao wo kab aaya tha."

Abhijeet started like a kid who is giving explanation to his mom regarding his whole happening in school..

"wo.. mujhe.. tumhare gher mei tek nahi lag raha tha wo mai yaha aaya.. aur mai.. book.. phir light.. gayi aur.. phir candle.. dudhne.. wo samne.. tha.. phir jab maine wo.. vase.. maara.. toh gayab ho gaya.. lekin uss din hospital mei usne mujhe chua.. tha… kaise.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. looking at daya.. says in low tone.. daya kahi Sir ki baat sach to.. kahi mein sach mey pagal.."

Daya pressed his arms.."abhi pls.."

Abhijeet says "Daya fir wo mujhe hi kyu dikhta hai kisi aur ko kyu nahi.. uska koi sabut kyu nahi hota.."

He hold his head with both hands "mein yea to pagal hu.. yea ho jaunga.. mujhe kuch samjh nahi aata.."

Daya holds his hands "abhi mujhe mila hai uska sabut.. aur mein dhund ke rahunga use.. tum bas khud pey yakin rakho.."

Abhijeet: sach mei.. uska saboot hai

Daya: haan.. hai uska saboot.. aur dekhna jaldi uska pata bhi chal jaayega.. chalo aab yaha se.. mere gher..

And they move to daya's house… daya straight took him to the guest room… make him sit on bed.. and went to take his medicine.. he noticed.. the packet is as it is as he left..

"dawai bhi nahi li.. aise kaise kaam chalega… hmm"

he brought.. the medicine and glass of water.. to him… abhijeet took the medicine..

"aab soh jaao.. todha"

Abhijeet lays down.. and.. sleeps…

Daya pov: ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega.. aise nahi dekh sakta abhijeet ko.. mai.. chahe joh ho jaaye sach mai pata lagakar hi rahunga…

He thought what should he do.. as the proof which he has is not enough and it does not prove anything… "haan.. yahi karna hoga mujhe"

Abhijeet wakes up again with the same dream.. laughing of the person.. he could.. feel he is around somewhere.. but when daya sees.. no one is here..

Daya pov: abhi ko physoclogical doctor ko dikhana hi hoga.. mujhe.. lekin.. kaise.. yeh manega.. nahi..

Its late night already.. daya after dinner said "abhijeet mein aaj tumhare gher jaunga.. sayed raat ko wahi ruku.. iss behrupiya ka to..

He got up and was about to move to his room when he heard a shaky voice as

"daya.."

Daya turned abhijeet was looking pale he said "mein tumhare saath chalu?"

"Nahi tum.."

Abhijeet: Please daya mujhe yeaha nahi rehna...

Daya: Per kyu?

Abhijeet said looking down "Ager wo aajaye to.."

Daya: Abhi tum..

Abhijeet: Mujhe darr lagta hai daya.. expelled out closing his eyes..

Daya for a moment looked at abhijeet with shock.. who continued

"haan daya ab mujhe akele rehne se bahut darr lag raha hai.. mein jaunga.. looking at daya.. mujhe yeaha please.."

Daya came near him pulled a chair and in front of him

"abhi tum itna pareshan kyu.. dekho yeaha koi nahi ayega.. per mujhe uski khilaaf koi sabut to chahiye na.. warna sabke samne mey kaise.."

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe kisike agey kuch sabit nahi karna.. per mujhe sach mey bahut darr lagta hai.. apni parchaiyi se bhi..

He grabbed daya's palms

"daya please..tum.."

For few seconds daya just stared abhijeet.. yes it true that the very person that mastermind fails to empower the mind of The Second Hand Command of Cid.. but that's also true that.. he got success to some extent.. yes he.. the proof is in front of him.. the Fearless cop of Mumnai Cid.. started to Scare.. and that to with his reflection..

His eyes turned moist.. soon he jumped in present scenario as for now it's his priority to pacify his buddy and help him so that atleast now he won't loose from himself..

Daya pressed his palms then got up and patted his cheeks "acha thik hey kahi nahi jata mein.. thik hai na?"

Abhijeet nodded

"to chalo aab sone chalo.. aur yea dawai lo.."

Abhijeet asked "Yea.."

"Khalo.. warna raat bar pareshan hote rahoge.. chalo lelo."

Abhijeet smiled and took the medicine.. Then moved to the guestroom..

Daya was sitting there only in the hall. He was thinking about his strong friend who is so scared now..

after about 30minutes he moved to room where abhijeet is sleeping..

He looks at the sleeping face.. then covered him properly and turned off the lights whispered "sorry boss jhut bola tumse.. per tumhe mein aise nahi dekh sakta aur iss darr ko nikalne ke liye uss behrupiya ka pata to lagana hi hai.. aur mujhe jana bhi hoga.. yeaha koi nahi ayega tum aaram se sote raho.. aajaunga mein.."

He patted his forehead softly then moved out totally of the house…

daya spends.. whole night in abhi's house.. but all went in vain.. nothing happened… next morning he enters his own house found abhi awaken waiting for him angry..

Daya asked "abhi.. kya hua.. itna gussa kyu ho"

Abhijeet: tum.. puri raat kaha they daya..

Daya says "mai.. wo.. waha"

Abhijeet cuts him: maine tumse mana kiya tha na phir bhi tum gaaye.. haan kyu?

Daya: toh kya karu.. aise baithe rahu.. tumhe aur beemar hota dekhta rahu.. chahe joh ho jaaye mai ussey pakar ke hi rahunga…

Abhijeet: maine kaha na tumse.. tum nahi jaoge.. usne mujhe koi nuqsan nahi pahuchaya to mujhe bhi ussey koi lena dena nahi hai..

"yea tum bol rahe ho?" Daya asked shockingly

Abhijeet: haan mein hi bol raha hu

Daya: per kyu.. itna sab hone ke baad bhi…

Abhijeet: usne koi gunah todhi kiya hai… saboot todhi hai koi..

Daya says "Tum dar rahe ho?"

Abhjeet looks straight in daya's eyes..

"Haan darr raha hu"

Daya says "uss behrupia se? usne tumhe pagal banane ka koi qasar nahi chori aur tum ussey lena dena nahi hai"

Abhi confronts "haan mein pagal hu man liya meine per tum uske peeche nahi jaaogey"

Daya "kyu abhi.. kyu?"

Abhijeet shouts "kyuki mein firse woh sab nahi jhel sakta.. wahi operation theatre ke bahar saans bandh karke... nahi dekh sakta firse waise hi akhri saans ginte hue tumhe... aur isliye tum uss behrupia ke peeche nahi jaaogey.. bas"

he moves into his room with "umid hai meri baat ki ijjat rakhogey" closing the door with a bang.. whereas daya standing there… shockingly..

* * *

**A/n: uff.. ho gaya.. long chapter.. waiting for your reviews.. lekin yeh kya reviews phirse kum ho gaye.. missing some one my reviewers badly.. come back guys.. and.. silent readers please do review.. it will just take couple of seconds.. agar aap iss story ko long chahtey ho toh.. review karo.. warna mai jaldi khatam kar dungi.. next update.. 270 hone ke baad.. hoga with some more suspense.. and shocks.. guys please pray for me.. kal mera driving test hai.. hope ki pass ho jaau.. finger crossed… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hi friends.. me back no my lappy is back.. hehe… sorry par mai post nahi kar sakti thi aapne laptop ke bina sab files lappy ke andar hi save thi.. achaanak iski tabiyat bigar gayi aur issey bejhna padha hospital.. aa gaya wapas.. lappy.. **

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you too dear..

Guest, saakshi, priya, AS Anjaana, bhumi98, rajvigirl – thank you so much..

Shrestha- thank you so much.. now exams are on the door can't update so early..

Krittika di- thank you so much….

Kashyaprfg- thank you so much.. haha I know kuch jyada hi suspense rakhne lagi hun mai aapni stories mei..

Rooly- aww.. don't cry.. yea miss you dear..

Sami- hahaha hmm nahi karengey… jee..

Little angel- thank you so much.. kuch jyada hi tariff kar rahi ho tum meri

Mishi- thanks dear.. sab tek hoga.. just wait and read..

Loveabhi- take care dear and best of luck for your exams.. come back soon and review on each chapter :)

Killer aash- thanks dear.. yes sure.. we all are friends her…

MATwink- ohho.. welcome jee.. thank you jee.. hum story aagey bada rahe hai.. aapko toh hum baad mei dekh lengey.. connection toh bahut hai humhara…

Laddo- dear.. I am really busy with college.. test and all.. badi muskil se time nikalke.. update kar paati hun.. thanks.. june tak aise hi rahega.. june ke baad regular updates.. shuru.. thank you so much..

Shraddha- thank you so much.. and it's okay dear..

DA95- thank you so much.. hehe suspense kuch toh khul jayega.. ismei..

Abhidaya fan- koi baat nahi di aab aap review kartey rahiyega.. mere liye yahi kafi hai..

Jot- thank you so much..

Mistic morning- hehe arey tension na lijiye unhe pagal nahi banaungi.. thanks.. :D

Fati sid- thanks dear.. abhi sir ko khauf ho gaya hai behrupia ka.. dekhtey hai kaise wo bahar aate hai khuaf se… hehe..

Priya P P P- thanks dear.. haan pechla chapter kafi bada tha aur suspense mei chodne ka maan nahi kiya.. issmei chod dungi.. haha

Khalsa- thank you so much.. yes ismei reveal karungi kuch suspense..

Rukmani- thank you so much di..

Khushi- thank you so much dear.. take care love u too..

Starsand- thank dear..

* * *

**Note: tarika will in just this chapter and next chapter as a guest appearance request to all my duo readers do not leave the story... **

**Here goes the chapter **

Sitting on the rocking chair.. daya gets lost in his thoughts..

"nahi yeh abhijeet nahi ho sakta.. mera abhi itna darpok,met a itna kamjor nahi tha.. . ussey kiska khuaf nahi hai… (in chafe) ye sab us behrupia ki wajah se.. sab ussi ki wajah se.. usne itna kauf bhar diya hai abhijeet ke ander ki ab to wo haar jagah dikhne laga hai usse.. aur mai kuch nahi kar pa raha usske liye.. kuch bhi nahi.. (in frustration he banged his hand hardly on the hand rest) lekin mai bhi to intezar nahi kar sakta na abhi ke puri tarah pagal hone ka.. (with a fire in his eyes) jo ki wo chahta hai.. aur kafi had tak kamiyab bhi ho chuka hai.. lekin bus mai aur nahi hone dunga.. issey pehle ki abhijeet tabiyet aur kharab ho jaaye mujhe ussey physiatrist ke pass leke hi jana hoga..(gazing on closed door of abhijeet's room.. he took a deep sign and continue) abhi toh naraj hai.. (with a soft smile) chocolate boy ka gussa hai.. to ek baar phir baat karke dekhta hu.. aur ek baar check bhi kar lu thek to hai na.. yeah phir mera gussa apne upar nikal liya ho.. "

He moves to his room.. giving a knock on the door..

"abhi.. darwaja kholo.." but abhijeet did not opened the door.. giving a another try with..

"aacha tek hai abhi mai nahi jaunga.. kuch nahi karunga.. lekin please darwaja khol doh"

Daya.. pulls down the handle.. and door opens.. he finds abhi sitting on bed holding his head.. he rushes to him..

"abhijeet kya hua? "

Abhijeet says

"wo.. ( wanted to open his heart in the front of his buddy.. who understands him more than himself.. but.. don't know which invisible force is restricting him from doing so.. May be the incident took place a couple of hour ago, he averted the topic) kuch nahi.. bas.. phirse.. wo.. ( holding daya's hand firmly but a request hidden in that grip) tum.. please.. maat jana.. maat jana"

Pain and fear were clearly reflected from his broken words..

Daya: Haan.. (assuring him by putting his another over his hand.. softly and firmness in it) abhijeet mai nahi jaunga.. lekin pehle tum chalo.. mere saath..

Abhijeet who relaxed with assurance suddenly got bewildered where.. daya wants to take him..? he raised his question.. " kaha.. "

Daya: tum bus chalo.. (still feeling question in his eyes.. to wind up them he added) please.. (which he knows his friend can't resist)

abhijeet silently get off the bed went to freshen up himself and come back to which daya helped him to get inside the car.. as his head is aching badly.. Grabbing the driving seat himself.. commencing the car they moved towards their destination.. which is known by daya only..

Soon they reached their destination which took a nano second to recognize the place..

Abhijeet left too surprise on his friends act.. which come out as..

"yeh.."

Daya: stern tone.. haan chalo..

Abhijeet tried to interrupt : lekin..

Daya.. : kaha na chalo..

Abhijeet feeling much irrirated now.. with his buddy's move.. but his head ache making him weak to confront..

So just followed daya... both reached the reception area..

Where daya moves ahead and inquires..

Daya: excuse me..

Receptionist: hi sir.. how can I help u..?

Daya: ji wo Dr Sameer maine baat ki thi..

Receptionist: yes sir.. may i know the patient's name.

Daya: ji abhijeet..

Receptionist: thank you sir.. 1 st floor right side room 4

Daya: thank you!

Abhijeet who just silently witnessing all the things till now.. asks daya..

Abhijeet: daya.. tum yeh naya doctor..

Daya: chalo abhi..

Reaching to first floor and covering some distance abhijeet found himself standing just in front of a cabin..

He first look at daya.. then on the Nameplate engraved on the beside wall of cabin..

His eyes.. starts exhibiting the expression of disbelief.. and hurt..

"Dr Sameer Gupta physiatrist"

He closed his eyes first and opens it again.. to make himself believe that "no he is not dreaming.. he is right now standing in front of the physiatrist's cabin..

Abhijeet says "daya.. tum mujhe yaha"

Daya on order to convince him.. "abhijeet dekho.. meri baat ko samjhne ki koshish karna.. please.. wo bhi thande dimag se.. abhijeet look at him with a constant stare.. tumhare saath joh kuch bhi ho raha hai wo sahi nahi hai.. yaar isliye ek baar doctor ko dikhane.. mei"

cutted by teasing tone of Abhijeet... and a hurtful smile was present there on his lips..

"Ohh.. toh tum kehna chahte ho ki mai pagal ho gaya hu.. (daya shook his head disappointedly) Hai na.. yahi matlab hai tumhari batao ka..?

Daya giving a another try.. "abhi maine aisa nahi kaha hai.. tum phirse kyu wahi baat kar rahe ho.. aur kisne kaha ki physiatrist ke pass tabhie aatey hai jab koi pagal hota hai.. haan"

Abhijeet: par tab to abate haina na Jan kissi ko dimagi bimari hoti hai.. maine tumse kaha tha na ki mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.. wo sab mera waheem nahi hai.. lekin nahi.. tumhe kaha vishwas hoga meri bato pe.. tumhe to lagta hai mai.. with a pause of few seconds.. pagal ho gaya hu.. pointing towards the cabin.. tabhi to tum mujhe yaha.. physiatrist ke pass le aaye.."

Till now daya to loses his temper so says in high pitch tone..

"abhi.. please yaha tamasha maat karo.. hum gher jaake baat kar lengey.. pehle ek baar"

Abhijeet cuts him…

"tumhe mujhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai daya.. mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi.. aur tumhe.. (pointing finger towards him) meri fikar karne ki bhi jarurat nahi hai.. mai aapne baare mei khud soch lunga.."

Daya shocked from abhijeet reaction. "abhijeet.. kya keh rahe ho.. tum.. hosh mei to ho na.."

Abhijeet: "haan daya mai poore hosh mei hi hun mai.. yah aab aaya hun hosh mei.. aaj tak bharam me tha ki kissi ko mujh pe bharosa ho ya na ho.. lekin atleast tum to mera vishwas karoge.. mera bharosa karoge.. lekin (smiling painfully) Accha hai abhi pata chal gaya nahi to baad me aur bhi takleef hoti" moved his gaze way..

Daya: "abhijeet please.. agar mujhe tumpe bharosa nahi hota.. toh mai din raat.. uss behrupia ka peecha nahi karta.. koshish nahi karta ussey dundhne ki.."

Abhijeet: "aacha.. itna hi bharosa hai toh yaha kyu laaye ho mujhe tum.. haan.. yahi sabit karna chahtey ho ki mai pagal.. hun? ya ban gaya hun... (raising his tone) mai papal nahi hun samjhe.. nahi hu mai pagal.. Aur na hi mujhe kissi ki zarurat hai.. looking at daya aur na nahi tumhari.. akela chod doh mujhe.. please… (shouted) mai aapna bhala khud soch sakta hun.. itni takat hai mujh mei.. abhie."

Daya was just shocked… "kya keh rahe ho tum?"

Abhijeet: "joh tum sun rahe ho daya. aur please dubara mujhe hospital ya doctor ke aane ko maat kehna.."he moves from there…

Daya: "abhi suno.. toh please.. abhi.."

He called him many times But all went useless..

Abhijeet had moved into the lift.. daya took the stairs in order to catch him.. but.. it late.. he saw abhijeet moving out of the hospital hiring a cab.. when he reached down.. abhijeet left from there..

"abhi.." he signs in disappointment…

* * *

**Somewhere in a house**

A lady was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hand.. and think..

"kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. yeh sab ho kya raha hai abhijeet ke saath.. uska aisa behavior pehle kabhie nahi tha.. kabhie lagta hai ki wo abhijeet hai kabhie lagta hai ki abhijeet nahi koi aur hai.. sabka kehna hai ki abhijeet ki tabiyat tek nahi hai.. wo.. shayad ussey" her thoughts were interrupted by doorbell… she keeps the coffee cup on the table.. gets up and moves towards the main door.. she opens the door and finds abhijeet standing..

"abhijeet.. tum iss waqt yaha"

Abhijeet says in tensed tone "tarika.. wo.. phirse.. mujhe dhika.. aur sab mujhe pagal samaj rahe hai yaha tak.. daya mujhe.. physiatrist ke pass leke gaya.. tha.. mai.. waha se aa gaya.."

Tarika: abhi.. relax.. tum andar aao pehle..

Tarika moves a side and abhijeet enters inside..

"tarika.. kuch samaj nahi aa raha ki.. mai kaise sabko yakeen dilau.. ki mai joh keh raha hun sach hai.. mera waheem nahi hai.. tum.. toh meri baat ka yakeen karo"

Tarika: abhijeet mai tumhari baat sungi tum pehle aao aur baitho.. mai pani laati hun tumhare liye..

Tarika moves towards the dining table.. grabbed the glass and poured water in it.. suddenly jerks her head back.. "ahh" and her hands went behind her.. head.. she turns in pain..

* * *

Here daya is trying to call abhijeet..

but the phone is switched off..

"yeh abhijeet ka phone band kyu aa raha hai.. kaha chala gaya yeh.. gher pe landline pe try karta hun"

He dials landline but no response..

Then he receives a call from his khabri..

"haan Raghu bolo"

Raghu: saab.. bahut badi baat pata chali aap sunengey toh..

Daya sensing tension from his voice..

"kya baat hai.."

Raghu: saab wo.. behrupia.. aur koi nahi balki.. paising for a while.. rocky hai..

Daya who was driving the car.. stops.. it.. suddenly..

"kya? aise kaise ho sakta hai"

Raghu: saab yahi sach hai.. wo zinda hai.. uska tikhane ka bhi pata chal gaya hai..

Daya could not believe.. what he heard.. just now.. how is it possible? Then he recalls.. he had entered into cid few years back.. so it is really easy for him to trap anyone..

"mujhe uska pata bata.. tab nahi toh aab marega wo.. bahut khel khel liya usne"

And khabri tells him the place.. daya cuts the call..

Pov: I am sorry abhi.. tumhare mana karne ke bawajud mai jaa raha hun lekin tumhari jaan ki kitmat mere lite tumhari wade we yada hai.. issey pehle ki wo tumhe puri tarah se pagal sabit karde.. mai ussey pakarke.. acp sir ke samne launga.. tab sabko yakin ho jayega ki tum pagal nahi ho.. aur aaj tak tumne jo kuch bhi kaha wo sab sach tha"

He turns the car.. towards the place.. and drives at speed.. soon he reaches at the closed mill…

he enters inside with his gun in alert mode... when his eyes stuck on a person lying on the floor unconsciously he turns the person.. who is injured..

The person says "daya"

Daya is confused is it abhi or rocky?

The person gets up.. feeling pain in his head wound.. and says "d..aya.. wo uss behrupia ne.. tarika ko wo.."

Daya: abhi.. tum.. tarika.. kya hua? haan?

Abhijeet: wo.. udher.. (poiting towards the direction) tarika.. ussey bachalo.. wo mere jaisa.. aadmi.. ussey

Daya: mai dekhta hun.. tum yahin raho..

Abhijeet: mai bhi aata hun tumhare saath.. please..

Daya: aacha tek hai chalo..

Daya makes him stand.. and both walk towards the area…

Abhijeet says in tensed voice "daya.. sambalke.. please.."

Daya: abhi tum daro maat.. kuch nahi hoga mai hun na..

Abhijeet nodes.. a room was there.. daya opens the door.. it was dark inside.. abhijeet takes his steps back.. nowadays he is afraid of dark..

Daya turns to him "abhi.. kuch nahi.. mai hun na saath mei tumhare"

Abhijeet: andhera.. wo.. tum jao.. mai yahi rukta hun

Daya: abhi kya ho gaya tumhe tum toh nahi itna gharatey they na.. chalo.. mere saath andar…

Daya grabbed abhijeet's hand.. and takes him inside..

Inside daya calls "tarika.. tarika"

Abhijeet: daya.. sambalke.. wo aa gaya toh..

Daya: abhi aane doh ussey.. mai dekh lunga..

Though daya got confused on abhijeet's behaviour.. but for now it's better to keep his confusion aside..

Daya moved forward.. few boxes were fallen there he trips as it was dark.. and an iron rod fall on his head.. "ahh" he touches his head then slowly losses his conscious.. calls "abhi"

Abhijeet: daya.. kya hua? kaha ho.. daya?

Abhijeet hears few footsteps.. few people enter inside.. one was holding a torch light.. he says "wo raha.."

Two goons take unconscious daya with them.. and leave…

Abhijeet says…

* * *

**A/n: uff.. ho gaya.. lijiye bata diya kaun hai behrupia.. keep waiting for next chapter… any gusses aa gaye kya hoga? Hope to get all my reviewers… and new ones too.. missed u all.. chalo lets see.. can cross 315 or not.. hehe.. waiting for your reviews.. jaldi review kijiye.. aur batayie how was the chapter? Aur haan kya aap logo ka confusion bada daya ki tarah? Haha.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: thank you for your reviews.. sorry but today can't reply anyone.. and chapter is short too.. but I am little disturbed.. so giving the small chapter… **

Abhijeet says "dhyan rakhna mere dost ka" jerking his neck right and left.. and smiling.. having a victory smile flashing over his lips..

He comes out of the room.. leaving his half soul inside in unknown hands.. dials someone's number..

Whereas, At beach a person is sitting on the bench looking at the sea.. the waves coming to the bank hitting the rocks and moving back.. lost in his thoughts just then his phone rings.. to which he carelessly takes out and speaks..

"hello"

His voice clearly reflects that how much he is tired of from all.. which is happening with him from last few days..

"kya baat hai abhijeet badi dabi awaaz mei baat kar rahe ho… sab tek toh hai na.."

his mind got alert.. after listen listening the familiar voice

"kaun?"

"itni jaldi bhul gaye mujhe.. mai tum.. hun wo hun"

Abhijeet's mind starts working at a fastest pace.. and a fear starts gripping him from inside again.. he shouts

"nahi tum mai nahi hun samjhe.."

Rocky: awaaz neechi.. MRs abhijeet awaj niche.. warning him.. shayad tumhe pata nahi hai ki mai kya kya kar sakta hun.. kahi aisa na ho ki daya aur tarika dono ko tum dekh hi na paao..

Abhijeet: daya.. tarika.. wo doon..

Rocky: haan wo dono.. smiling.. tumhari jankari ke liye bata deta hun.. dono mere pass hai.. aur dono ki ek number ke bewakuf insan hai aasli abhijeet ko pehchan mei galti kar gaye.. ab mai tumhe choice deta hun tum kisse bachana chahogey.. tarika ko ya daya ko.. dono ko toh tum bacha nahi saktey.. soch ho.. tum kiski jaan tumhare liye jyada kimti hai…

Abhijeet was shocked and in great dilemma.. he cannot lose any of them.. both are equally important for him.. both are integral part of his life.. no he can't lose anyone of him..

He tried me to get an another way to deal with man..

"ek minute.. tumhe to mujhse problem hai na.. to unn dono ko kyu beech mei laa rahe ho.. jane doh dono ko.. yeah phir mujhse ladne ke liye bhi tumhe sahare ki zarurat padh gayi.. (more teasingly ) itne kamjor go kya.. (cutter by Rocky In harsh tone)

Rocky "eh.. inspecter jyada smart baane ke koshish mat kar... samjha.. tumhare pass ek ganta hai sochlo kisse bachana hai.. tumhara intejar kar raha hun mai.. I mean hum.." he laughs and disconnects the call..

Abhijeet pov: ek problem khatam nahi hoti toh dusri aa jaati hai.. nahi maid ono ko kuch nahi hongey dunga.. he moves from there…

He gets info from his khabri and reaches the place..

Reaching to the Rocky's adda. With much alertness he entered inside the closed warehouse.. . but finds no one.. he is looking around in dark when hear a moaning voice room upstairs

He rushed upstairs and found both tarika and daya tied to a chair.. tarika was conscious but daya unconscious.. but both are having scared on their faces and hands acknowledging him that they tortured the both.

He was about to move to them when tarika says

"abhijeet jao tum yeaha se yea tumhe trap karna chahta hai"

And a voice comes "arey wah senior inspector ki girlfriend bhi kaafi smart hai.."

Abhijeet looks around but can't find the voice source

He moved to tarika and daya and bent to untie them tarika continuously perusing him to leave in between she shouted "abhijeet hato.."

but before even abhijeet can grasp the thing a hard blow on his head made everything go black.. the last call he remember is "bosss"

He don't know after how long he gained conscious. He found himself tied with chair across the room and daya and tarika on other side..

Seeing him conscious both in unison asked "abhi/abhijeet tum thik ho?"

Abhijeet just nodded and a smirking voice answered "arey thik kyu nahi hoga apni mashuka ko aapni najar ke samne pa raha hai.."

And a man came forward from the darkness

He is same as abhijeet except the eyes.. which are screaming about his bad nature..

He moved directly to tarika touched her cheeks lightly "kaise ho jaan"

Daya growled but abhijeet just pressed his teethes and was busy in trying to untie himself..

Now rocky turned to abhijeet in business like attitude and asked "chalo ek option deta hu.."

He signaled someone and three goons came out and pointed guns on three of them..

He continued "ha to kya keh raha tha.. haan inn dono mese ager kisi ek ko chunna pare to fir.. chalo chalo bolo jaldi.. kise rakhna chahte ho apne pass"

Abhijeet gave his fiery look to rocky

"arey mein to darr hi gaya... (then shouted badly) jaldi bol warna dono ko ura dunga.. mujhe koi farq nahi parega.."

And he again touched tarika badly

Abhijeet shouted "yea dur rahe usse"

And the goon gave him a tight slap.. tarika closed her eyes tightly and daya tried to just break open those chains

Rocky smiles sugary "chalo mein 5 taq ginunga.. bolo jaldi.."

1

Abhijeet looks at both of them.. daya still struggling to break those chains..

Tarika by eyes telling abhijeet no..

2

Daya tried to smile "abhi humari duty mey to kuch bhi ho sakta hai kabhie bhi.. tum meri fiqar choro.. tarika ki.."

3

Abhijeet trying hard to loosen the ropes.. while looking at both reasons of his life.. his mind flashing with moments spend with both of them

4

Tarika shook her head in no "abhijeet daya ki jindegi jyada keemti.."

but she can't complete as daya chewed "shut up tarika"

Abhijeet's mind hammering with

"mein banaunga aapki naye yaadein.."

"abhi kuch bhi ho, mein fir kabhie tumpey shaq nahi karunga.."

"pata hai meri kya halat ho gayi thi.. janab to raste mei let ke aaram farma rahe they.."

He felt the rope bit loosened

"abhijeet tum na bahut ache ho.."

"kya tarika jee"

5

Daya shouted in eagerness "abhijeet mera naam lo please boss.. pls... team pahuchti hogi kuch nahi hoga tum aab mera naam lo please"

Abhijeet uttered "daya" as if hypnotized.. and pulled hard the ropes

Rocky smirked and pulled the trigger.. but within a fraction of second tarika who was trying for long to loosen the ropes on her succeeded and came forward.. and the gun shot.. and very that moment duo too succeeded in breaking of their chains..

Abhijeet snatched the gun that wads pointed on him and shot the three goons.. while daya handled rocky

Abhijeet ran towards tarika who was trying hard to say something but before that he heard a voice and turned to see two more goons coming on their way.. and daya being unarmed its getting tough for him to handle three of them

Tarika's blood was acting like oil on fire for abhijeet he pounced on them like a hungry tiger..

Soon rocky got unconscious and others flee.. Abhijeet turned to tarika but stopped on the way.. still

Daya moved forward patted tarika's cheeks but the very next moment a shocking voice came up "ta..rrika.."

He looked at abhijeet.. "abhi.. yea tarika.."

Abhijeet moved forward silently and stood few steps away from her..

Daya got up and came to him "abhi.."

A silent tear rolled down.. daya can't compress anymore and cried out hugging his buddy..

**A/n: guys I know most of you don't like tarika to be part of duo story but trust me there is a reason I included her here.. and in further chapters u will get to know.. from next chapter again I will bring it back to duo form.. so please do not leave.. and please review.. this time reviews were less! Please review.. all.. thanks ! take care.. not in mood to talk more.. **

**Waise twist kaisa laga? And I hope aap sabka confusion clear ho gaya hoga… next update 350 hone ke baad.. please review.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: thank you for the reviews.. here is the second last chapter of the story… **

Getting back his sense.. daya pulled his phone out the phone from one of the goons lying there dead.. doing so he just stared his buddy who was sitting down staring blank at the dead body of his one of the colleague who is close to his heart.. couldn't name the relation which he shares with him.. but a unknown bond which is more than a friendship.. but love he can't say.. May be or may not be.. but what's all matters now.. she is lying in front of him.. no not she her lifeless body..

Somewhere he was cursing himself.. because all these happened just because of him.. Rocky planned this death game because he wanted to take revenge from him.. the team too arrives at the hide out in great tension because from the voice of daya it clear that something really bad took place.. but what they unaware of that.. they entered inside the closed warehouse with much alertness.. the scenario which unfolded in the front of him made him dumb struck..

Taking a glance of the persons lying on the floor.. from them some are dead, some are injured, and are severe injured.. Acp Sir shocked.. he looked at daya who's eyes were fixed at his buddy..

"daya yeh sab"

Daya putting his one hand over his forehead.. "sir.. wo.. rocky.. tarika.. abhijeet.." he closes his eyes and a tear drop falls down from his eyes..

Purvi rushes inside to see tarika… who is dead.. till then ambulance too arrived and tarika's body was carried on the stretcher..

Abhijeet who is busy in staring that white marked place.. still trying to grab the bitter truth of reality.. daya takes abhijeet with him.. who was in complete silent mode not speaking a single word..

Tarika's last ritual were being done.. abhijeet was just quite all the while..

Acp sir who was observing the behavior of his son.. to which his long 17 years' experience also helped him a lot.. he got to know that somewhere deep inside he is feeling himself responsible for all these..

Acp said "daya.. abhijeet ko gher le jaao.. baki mai dekh lunga.."

Days just nodes.. daya went to abhijeet who was standing at the corner quietly..

"abhijeet chalo.. "

He moves with him with uttering even a single word.. daya takes abhijeet back to his house.. they enter inside the house.. and abhijeet directly goes to his room..

he burst out there.. he looks at himself in the mirror.. the man staring back to him.. he hate that man the utmost.. because the man was not the man who is enough to protect anyone.. is weak.. Who fails to safe his loved one's life.. and was the reason of her dead..

breaks it by his hand… not only that.. in anger, pain he throws all the things here and there.. the room becomes a mess.. daya who was seeing all this standing at the threshold of abhijeet's room…

Whereas, abhijeet sits on the bed with a thud. after a while daya comes towards abhijeet.. places his hand on his shoulder.. abhijeet looks at him.. and hugs him.. cries.. daya caresses his hairs..

"daya.. mai.. wo.. tarika.. ussey kuch keh bhi nahi paya.. daya wo rocky.. yaar mai uss rocky ko mai khud marunga.. haan uske pure gang ko mai khatam karunga"

Daya leaves abhijeet and gets tensed..

"nahi abhi tum koi galat kadam nahi uthaogey"

Abhijeet in strong tone "itna sab hone ke baad bhi tum keh rahe ho ki mai kuch na karu"

Daya: haan abhi.. dekho meri baat ko samjho.. wo pakra gaya humhare liye yeh hi kafi hai.. ab tak tumhare saath joh hua wo sabse bada saboot hai iss baat ka.. aur ussey saza.. adaalat teh karegi.. tum kuch nahi karogey.. ussey nahi marogey tum.. (stressing)nsamjhe.."

Abhijeet: daya please.. iss baat pe behas karne se koi faida nahi hai.. ab kuch nahi hone wala.. ab joh karunga mai karunga.. bahut ho gaya uska khauf.. ab aur nahi.. ussey uske anjaam tak pahuchna hi hoga.. ab mujhe aur koi baat nahi karni hai iss baare mei.. please akela chod doh mujhe kuch dher ke liye…"

Next morning daya gets ready and comes into abhijeet's room. he sees no one around he checks the bathroom but abhijeet is not there..

Daya gets tensed he searches whole house calls out his buddy's name buts no he is not there... then his phone buzzes he looks at it. It is from bureau he picks up

"Hello"

The person on line says "hello daya sir wo abhijeet sir"

"Abhijeet freddy mai bhi ussey dundh raha hun"

Freddy says "sir abhijeet sir bureau jail mei hai rocky ke saath bahut gusse mei they sir aap jaldi aa jayie"

Daya was shocked "kya? Thek hai.. mai abhie aata hun"

He moves out of the house and drives at full speed. Daya reaches at bureau as soon as possible unknown about the situation.

He finds an ambulance present there and rocky been carried on the stretcher..

"Oh no yeh kya kar diya abhijeet ne" he moves further many news reporters are standing there.

He could hear

"Mante hai ki unhe doctor tarika ke khone ka dukh hai lekin iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki wo kanun ko aapne haath mei le"

"Senior inspector abhijeet hoke bhi wo aise kaise kar saktey hai"

"Kya ek cid office ek khooni kehlayega"

Others are trying to control the media people..

"Aap log please hatiye"

Daya moves further the reporters gather around him

"Daya sir aap toh senior inspector abhijeet ke dost bhi hai kya aagar rocky maar gaya toh aap aapne dost ko bachane ke koshish karegey? Kya aap Ek criminal ka saath dengey"

Daya: bas! Abhie kuch sabit nahi hua hai… rocky mara nahi hai abhie.. hatiye aap sab…

He moves inside the bureau… where seniors DIG and DCP sir were present.. those two faces were saying all… their expression showed how anger they are…

Daya: good morning sir..

Dcp: yaha tumhare wo dost abhijeet ne pehlehi hum sabki morning itni buri kar di hai aur tum.. teasingly humhr good morning wish kar rahe ho.. huh.. jaise jaise tumhare bolne se sab accha ho jayega.. "

DIG: abhijeet ne kanun ko aapne haath mei liya hai daya.. kitni buri tarah se marra hai ussey…

Daya: sir wo abhijeet iss waqt todha gusse mei hai… aur itne din uske saath bahut kuch hua hai sir..

DCP: toh iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki iss tarah se saja doh.. ussey koi haq nahi hai kanun ko aapne haath mei lene ka.. daya agar rocky marr gaya.. toh abhijeet will be a criminal..! And then don't except and leniency from our side is it understood.. "

Daya looks at him in shock..

Dcp continues "aur kya tum ek criminal ke saath aapna naam jodna chahogey?"

Daya: sir please.. aap yeh.. aap aache se jante hai abhijeet ko.. manta hun wo todha naraz hai gusaa hai aur isliye unse rocky ko.. par sir wo criminal.. nahi hai sir..

DIG: in rash tone.. hai nahi lekin agar rocky marr gaya tab toh ban hi jaayega na..

Daya: sir please abhi wo mara nahi hai.. sirf zakhmi hai.. (eyeing at abhijeet who was standing at the corner and listening there conversation silently, his mind sparked that how to handle his buddy and how to stop him from doing the same stupidity further, he added) sir mai abhijeet ko gher le jana chahta hun…added aur sir (stressing and a bit loudly so that his buddy who is seemed to be lost somewhere could listen) mai guarantee deta hun ki ab abhijeet koi bhi galat kadam nahi uthayega.. mujhe pe toh aap bharosa kar saktey hi hai..

DIG and DCP look at each other..

Dcp: soch lo daya looking straight to him.

Daya: sir please.. mai guarantee de raha hun na.. aab kuch nahi hoga aagey.. please sir..

DIG: tek hai daya.. u can take abhijeet with you! Aur haan dhyan rahe aagey koi gadbaar na ho..

Daya: jee sir nahi hogi..

Daya eyes at abhijeet.. abhijeet moves towards the exit.. followed by daya… both sat in car silently.. no one is speaking anything… both are silent.. and heading towards home.. daya stops the car.. abhijeet gets down.. and goes inside the house… he enters directly inside his room… he takes tarika's photo and cries..

And says "main badla lena chahta hoon un logo se. Rocky ke uss haat ko cut dena chahta hoon, jisse usne tumhe chuya... per main aisa nahi kar pa raha hoon. Kyon ki agar maine aisa kuch bhi kiya toh Daya ke upar daag lag jayega.. ek mujrim ke bhai hone ka daag.. dost hone ke daag lag jayega uske upar.. main mazboor hoon. Main nahi kar sakta tumhare insaaf.. kyon ki ye Daya ki life ke sath main na insaafi nahi kar sakta... agar meri khud ki jaan ki bath hoti, to shayed main ek sec ka bhi nahi sochta, lekin Daya... kya karu mai.. kuch nahi kar sakta mai.. kuch nahi..

He sighs.. abhijeet breaks the dressing mirror with his hand.. in frustration.. and his hand starts to bleed.. badly… daya comes inside his room.. he is shocked to see the mirror broken.. he comes to abhijeet..

"abhi.. tum" he looks at his bloody hand.. and small pieces of mirror pierced inside.. "yeh kya? tum.." he looks at his buddy.. who was feeling no pain at all.. his ever expressive eyes now turned blank.. means something did not happened.. he made him sit on the bed.. brought the first aid kit.. from the cupboard.. and sits beside him.. holding his hand..

"abhi.. wo kaanch.. ruko.." he slowly holds the piece of glass.. and pulls it out.. he himself was feeling pain… he took out both the pieces.. and cleaned his wound.. and did dressing..

"kyu abhi.. itna gussa kartey ho tum haan? khud ko chot pahuchni.. joh hua usme tumhari kya galti thi.. haan.. aur kya jarurat thi uss rocky ko itni buri tarah se peetne ki.. manta hun usne itne din joh kiya galat kiya.. lekin kya tum bhi galat nahi karne jaa rahe they haan"

"toh kya karu mai daya.. haan tum hi batao.. koi kasar nahi chodi thi usne mujhe pagal sabit karne mei.. yaha tak ki usne tarika ki jaan leli.. tumhe kidnap kiya itna sab ho gaya aur tum ho ki"

"abhi humhe lekin hak nahi hai kisi ko saja dene ka.. tum jante ho na agar wo rocky marr gaya toh tum.. jante ho na.. kya hoga.. aur main ahi chahta ki uss rocky ki wajah se tum aapna career.. apni life barabar karo.. khud aapne haatho se.. wo rocky toh yahi chahta tha na ki akise bhi tumhari jindagi ko barbad kardey.. tum kyu ussey kamyad hone de rahe ho? Haan? kya tum khudko nuksan pahuchane se sab tek ho jayega? Tumhe iss baat ka andaja bhi hai mujhe in sab se kitni taklif ho rahi hai.. tumhe aise dekhke haan.. taking his hand.. socha hai tumne.. jab tum uske khauf mei jee rahe they tab mujhpe kya beeth rahi thi.. har paal darr laga rehta tha ki kahi acp sir ki baat aur baki sab ka kehna kahi sach na ho jaaye.. aaj sach sabke samne hai par (instantly tears rolling down his eyes)

Abhijeet pov: kaise batao tumhe mai.. kisiko mujhe bharosa nahi tha mere sach ko juth mana sabne.. agar uss waqt meri baaton pe dhyan diya hota toh aaj tarika jinda hoti aur na tum aur na mai iss dard mei hotey..

"daya.. jante ho.. kisine mujhpe bharosa nahi kiya.. tab maine cheek cheek ke kaha tha ki mere jaise dekhne wala ek aur aadmi hai.. kisine meri baat nahi mani.. sabka yahi kehna tha ki mere maan ka waheem hai ye.. agar uss waqt kuch kiya hota.. toh aaj yeh din nahi dekhna padhta.. uss waqt kitni aasani se mujhe gher baithne ko keh diya itna kuch hua.. aaj jab saboot hai toh bhi koi kuch nahi kar raha hai kyu? haan.. saboot manga tha na acp sir ne.. toh diya unhe saboot. Lekin kuch khoya na.. hmm.. itne din maine kaise kaatey hai mai hi janta hun.. wo.. sabka pagal kehna.. physiatrist.. ka baar baar.. uska mere samne hona.. mera waheem hona.. sab ek khuaf jaise tha mere liye.. mujhe nahi malum tha ki aagey jaake mujhe yeh kimat chukani padegi.. ab batao tum.. kaun saja dega rocky ko inn sabki.. tum.. tumhara kanun.. nahi mai dunga.. (says confidently.. but his helplessness again shines in his eyes) par mai nahi de sakta saja ussey jante ho kyu.. kyuki.. ussey tumhara naam bhi kharab hoga.. aur mai khudke swarth ke liye tumhari naam kharab nahi kar sakta.. tumhpe koi daag nahi lagne de sakta hai.. majbur hun mai…" daya was silently listening to his buddy's pain.. care for him.. everything without any interruption.. he hugs abhijeet and cries brokenly..

* * *

**A/n: hope u liked the chapter.. next chapter will be the final chapter of the story.. will try to update by Saturday! I am trying to finish all my stories fast!**

A S anjaana- thank you!

Naina mallik- thank you! Yes tarika is dead…

Bhumi98- thank you!

Krittika- thank you di! di it's okay sorry maat kahiye aap.. concept idea.. aapka hai and aap joh chahe add kar sakti hai.. aapki jagah mai hoti toh mai bhi yahi karti.. par kya kare hum kuch readers ko bas duo hi chahiye.. toh sab aapni jagah pe sahi hai..

Laddo- hi dear kuch nahi yaar bas mere doston ke beech kuch aan ban chal rahi thi.. par now everything is fine! Thanks dear.. lo meri aachi wali smile :-) take care… aacha aap fb pe ho kya?

Priya- thank you so much…

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much…

Saakshi- thank you so much..

Guest- first of all the story u are talking about it was totally not my idea I was just publisher of that story and I clearly mentioned that… and I was forced to remove that story.. because no one can tolerate.. the bashing for a mistake which was never committed.. that story was of my friend.. I was just trying to help her out.. huh..

Aashi's hone40- thank you dear… it's okay baccha.. love you!

Jyoti- thank you di.. sorry di par yeh meri last story hai I knew kafi plots hai mere pass.. but when I come back I will work on them.. but can't promise kab wapas aaungi…

Guest- no dear it's just my some other problem.. nothing related to ff.. thanks

Nitu- thank you so much di.. love u too…

Sanjhana- thanks dear.. take care..

Shweta04- thanks dear.. lo meri smile :-) take care.. missed you dear..

Starsand- thank you dear.. lijiye bada chapter..

Sweetpari- thanks dear.. love u my rabbit.. :)

Rukmani- thank you so much.. take care..

Guest- thank you so much.. hm.. sorry for killing tarika.. but it was all planned.. earlier..

Khushi- thanks dear.. hmm.. will write after end of this story… and I am fine now…

Sukhmani- glad to see u back.. after a long… read soon.. aur how r u? I am fine..

Sami- thanks.. nahi mai aapse naraj nahi hun… take care..

**A/n: we will post next and last chapter of this.. soon.. take care.. and bye! Please R &amp; R **


	11. Last Chapter

**A/n: hi ya we are back with the last chapter of the story.. **

At the house.. preparations were going on.. freddy, rajat, sachin were putting the lights everywhere.. tasha, purvi were doing decorations with flowers.. the house looked like some big function is gonna take place..

Daya: freddy, sachin jaldi jaldi haath chalao.. kal nahi aaj hai shaadi

Freddy: jee sir bas ho hi gaya hai humhara kaam..

Daya smiles.. then some thoughts disturbs his mind..

Daya pov: aacha hai.. ki abhijeet ne jindagi mei aagey badne ka faisla kiya.. kab tak.. sach chai se bhagta wo.. ek saal pehle joh hua.. wo hum sabke liye bahut bura tha.. khas kar abhi ke liye.. usne bahut kuch saha.. mera dost mera bhai jaise tha hi nahi.. tarika tum jaha bhi ho.. khush hogi ki abhijeet aapni nayi zindagi ki shuruwat kar raha hai.. (he recalls.. past a year what pain they all went through)

An elderly man was watching how all are busy in preparations.. he smiles.. a tear drops his eyes..

Pov: aaj sab hai yaha bas ek ki kami hai.. tarika.. (he recalled moments in forensic lab, a painful smile comes on his face..) mai humesha se kehta tha tumse.. ki abhijeet tumhare liye sahi nahi hai.. lekin mai galat tha.. ab toh lab mei pehle jaise wo hasi mazak nauk jhok bhi nahi hoti.. kiske saath kare wo.. tum toh chali gayi na.. pechle ek saal mei abhijeet bahut badal gaya tha.. aise laga ki abhijeet toh humhare samne hai.. par nahi bhi hai.. aaj tum bahut khush hogi ki abhijeet ne aapni jindagi mei aagey badne ka socha.. (he recalled.. a year pain all went through specially abhijeet)

Daya goes into abhijeet room.. he stands on the door as he sees something.. he looking keenly at his brother what he is up to.. he finds some photos, gifts, etc on the bed… and abhijeet taking a suitcase keeping all the stuff inside.. he then sees one of tarika's photo..

And talks "tarika.. I promise.. ki mai aapni life partner ko humesha khush rakhunga.. kabhie nahi ehsaas hone dunga ki ab bhi mai tumhe yaad karta hun.. daya sahi kehta hai kisike jaane se jindagi nahi rukh jaati.. jindagi mei aagey badna jaruri hota hai.." then he keeps the photo inside the suitcase.. and locks it up.. and puts it back on the top of the cupboard..

Daya smiles.. seeing his buddy..

* * *

**Flashback.. **

As the days were passing abhijeet always keeps himself busy in work.. there were no those silly jokes.. no teasing between duo.. abhijeet had a complete change in him… all were missing their old abhijeet sir.. specially daya.. he has been missing his buddy since not only few days.. but few months.. he knew what his buddy is going through.. but he can't let him live in a life.. which has no life.. this was enough for daya.. he was getting frustrated on him.. at home..

Daya finally broke the silence.. and shouted at abhijeet "abhijeet.. kya ho gaya hai tumhe haan? aapne baare mei na sahi.. mere baare mei socha hai tumne.. socha hai kabhie tumhe aise dekh ke mujh par kya beeth rahi hai.. joh chala gaya hai ussey hum wapas nahi laa saktey hai.. lekin iss tarah se tum joh jee rahe ho.. khudko kyu saja de rahe ho tum.. haan" jerking him.. few times.. "rocky ko saja mil chuki hai.. tum kyu khudko saja de rahe ho.. kismet se koi nahi ladh sakta abhijeet.. dekho.. khudko aaiyene mei.. kya haalat bana rakhi hai khudki.. jante bhi ho tumhe aise dekhke sab par kya beeth rahi hai.. mujhe dekho.. kya tumhe mere cehre pe wo muskan najar aati hai joh tum humesha se dekhna chahtey they.. haan? puri jindagi padhi hai tumhare aagey abhijeet.. puri jindagi.. iss tarah se tum jeeyogey.. toh tarika ko kitna dukh hoga.. haan"

"jab dekho kaam kartey rehtey.. ho.. dhur bhagtey.. ho.. kyu? meri kya galti hai joh tum mujhe saja de rahe ho.. freddy, sachin, rajat.. un sabko saja de rahe ho? Jante ho wo log mujhse roj baat karte hai kehtye hai ki tumhara unhe dhanta.. wo kitna miss kartey hai.. jab freddy.. bhooton ki baat karta hai.. tum kuch nahi kehtey.. mujhe ussey dhantna padhta hai.. aur tasha.. ussey kis baat ki narazgi hai.. ussey toh behen mantey ho na tum.. phir ussey kyu saja de rahe ho.. tumse puchti hai wo.. maafi mangti hai tumse.. par tum.. koi jawab nahi detey.. acp sir ka socha hai tumne.. unpe kya beeth rahi hai.. unke bete ko aise dekh ke.. haan" he shouted.. "bolo abhijeet.. aise chup maat raho.. tumhari yeh chupi.. mujhse bardasht nahi hoti.. mujhse kya.. kissi se nahi hoti.." he turned to other side.. and tears rolled his eyes..

Abhijeet places his hand on his shoulder..

"daya"

Daya turns.. "I am sorry daya.. mai bhul gaya tha jaane anjaane mei hi sahi mai tumhe, acp sir, tasha, sabko taklif de raha tha.. mai bahut bura hun daya.. bahut bura sabko pareshan kar deta hun.. meri wajah se sabko taklif hoti hai.. pehle toh mai maa ka khooni tha.. ab.. tar.."

Daya cuts him "kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum abhijeet.. 18 saal pehle joh hua.. wo sab ek hadsaa tha… tumhari galti nahi thi.. aur abhie joh hua.. wo.. tumhe toh kuch pata nahi tha.. ki jissey tum aapna waheem samaj rahe ho.. wo aur koi nahi rocky hai.. galti usne ki.. saja ussey milegi.. tumhe nahi abhijeet.. khudke liye na sahi.. mere liye, acp sir ke liye. Tasha, freddy.. hum sabke liye.. aagey badho abhijeet.. phirse aapni jindagi jeeyo.. mujhe mera wo wala abhijeet wapas lautao.. tasha ko uska bhai wapas lotao, acp sir ko unka asli cid officer wapas lotao.. he holds his hand.. "abhijeet mai janta hun yeh sab karna aasan nahi hai.. par koshish karne se sab kuch mumkin hai.. tumhe jitna waqt lena hai lelo.. bas mera abhijeet hum sabka abhijeet wapas leaao.. promise karo mujhse.. ki tum aisa karogey"

Abhijeet nodes.. and assures him.. he will do it! daya hugs his buddy..

It took time.. for abhijeet to get back to his normal life.. the smiles which were missing from each and every single person face.. had slowly started to shine back.. every time.. whenever he use to come to forensic.. he always goes out of the world.. means he was missing.. her.. the teasing between him, salukhe and tarika.. the fights.. the smile and charm of a person.. he tried his best not to reflect his pain on his face.. but he does not know.. someone always know.. what he is up to.. days passed, months passed.. the senior inspector was getting into his form.. but not fully.. something was really missing.. his smile.. which was a shine for everyone.. specially daya…

**Flashback over..**

* * *

Daya moves inside.. "abhi"

Abhijeet turns "daya tum kab aaye"

Daya: abhi aaya.. chalo neeche sab bula rahe hai tumhe..

Abhijeet: hmm chalo..

And they move down..

Acp saw duo coming down.. duo moved nearer to him..

"sab tek hai na"

Abhijeet: haan sir sab tek hai..

Soon the marriage takes place.. after the wedding.. all the guests and team also leaves..

Inside abhijeet's room..

The girl looked at abhijeet which showed he wanted to say something..

She asked "kya baat hai aap kuch kehna chahtey hai"

Abhijeet looked at her.. "haan wo.. mujhe.. kuch batana tha"

"batayie.."

Abhijeet: wo sab itni jaldi mei hua bata nahi paaya.. par aapka janna jaruri hai mere past ke baare mei..

Trisha was about to speak.. but abhijeet says "please.. mujhe kehne dejiye.."

Trisha nodes.. with a smile..

And he confronts his past to her.. a tear dropped down her eyes..

"mai aapse promise karti hun ki mai tarika jee ki jagah nahi lungi par haan ek nayi jagah banaungi aapke dil mei"

Abhijeet gave a assuring smile.. and thanked her.. this way a new life and the journey of life started..

* * *

**A/n: uff.. finally completed one more story.. we would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing the story.. and sorry for disappointing duo readers.. main character was abhijeet.. **

**Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. **

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care..**

**Artanish- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. hmm I did not want to drag it for too long.. otherwise some readers will feel is boring.. **

**Khushi- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. and stay blessed.. u and sukhmani both.. love you.. **

**Shrestha- thank you so much dear.. well all this was planned earlier.. **

**Loveabhi- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. **

**Hamdard duo- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. **

**Guest- dear I never treated duo as couple.. and it has been a tragic story since beginning.. so end has also be tragic.. **

**Mistic morning- well.. aap agar meri stories padho purani toh kafi tragic hi hai.. issey jyada tragic hai.. yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai.. thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. take care.. **

**Laddo- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. aur mera fb id hai Palak abhishay fan :) so add me on :) **

**Rukmani- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. di.. **

**Fati sid- thank you so much dear for your continuous support.. love you.. take care.. **

**Sanjhana- thanks dear.. hmm.. haan it's my last story for now.. don't worry u will get some duo os.. from my side.. take care.. love u too dear.. **

**Thanks to others.. too.. sorry agar we are forgetting something.. **

**Me and my kitty di.. are thank full to all for reading this.. and supporting us.. **

**Take care.. **

**And bye bye! **

**Last time review kardo! Hehehe.. **


End file.
